C A M P I N A Z U M A: Right Above It
by Zcyler
Summary: [AU]Camp Inazuma is one of the best soccer camps in all of Japan, every soccer player wants to go there knowing only the best of the best get in. Endou is a wild soccer freak, dragging a cool headed Gouenji, a logical Kidou and unwilling Fubuki into his world. But with soccer as their fallback, chaos becomes order, and friendships are formed. The Inazuma cast are going, are you?
1. Endou Mamoru

**Hey all! Tripp back with another story! Sooo yea I dreamt this story the other night and I wanted to write it at the same time as TaH before I forgot it… figures I also dreamt fully Twins at Heart. But anyway, "Camp Inazuma" (Cause I couldn't think of any better name xD) is an AU story of Endou and the gang at Soccer Summer Camp. Hard to put into words but seriously hope you enjoy this one!**

**Taiki + Takuya: WHERE ARE WE!**

**Tripp: ummm…. You can be… the homosexual supporting cast**

**Taiki + Takuya: WHAT! ENOUGH WITH THE OURAN REFERENCE! WE ARE NO HOMOS**

**Yuu: erm…. Tripp doesn't own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story and Taiki, Takuya and myself :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Endou Mamoru: An Instinctive Beginning<strong>

Umm… Grandpaaaa….

The owner of Camp Inazuma had just finished sorting through the files for this year's campers. Endou Daisuke had started Camp Inazuma ten years ago and ever since it's successful first year, soccer players from around Japan try and enrol in this prestigious camp. They all know that only the best of the best gets in.

"What did you do this time Mamoru?" Daisuke said not looking up from the almost complete cabinet. Knowing his fourteen year old grandson for years he knew that tone of voice was only to be used when he had done something wrong. Lucky for Endou Mamoru, his grandpa owned the camp and was able to get in easy.

"Well.. I was seeing how many keep ups I could do with the ball and I accidentally …broke the window." Endou smiled sheepishly at his grandfather who sighed.

"You know Mamoru, you were just like me when I was your age. Unfortunately your mother shall be angry at me for not giving you a punishment."

Daisuke sighed once more before dumping a big pile of paperwork onto the desk at which Endou sat at. Endou had already started groaning inwardly even before he was told what he had to do.

"I want you to sort out these campers into cabins and teams," Daisuke smiled at the young groaning boy. "If breaking a window with a soccer ball was easy for you then this shouldn't be too hard either". Daisuke left Endou in peace and went to get a coffee and to fix that broken window.

Endou huffed before pulling his chair closer to the desk. He opened half of the folders and laid them out on the desk. The first folder had contained a list of names and their preferable position (or positions – if they had more than one). After coming last year, he knew the two main basic rules of sorting people in to cabins:

_**1.** Cabins may only be one gender cabins, so he had to set girls and boys apart._

_**2.** Cabins must each have at least three or four members in it._

Endou made it that he get his own cabin done first. After all one good benefit of having to sort out cabins and teams is that he could have the cabin of his choice as well as choosing his cabin mates.

He finally decided on Cabin B-1 since it was closest to the biggest soccer field in the camp as well as being closest to the main hall and hot showers. It had also been the cabin he had stayed at last year when his grandpa asked him to stay last time. Endou flicked his hair before looking back at the list of camper names and his possible cabin and team mates. Being a goalkeeper he knew he wanted to find a forward, defender and midfielder cabin mates. To be honest he didn't really mind anyone but he thought it'd be cool.

He scanned down the list of names before coming across a name:

_Gouenji Shuuya_

"Interesting name," he thought. The list stated he was a forward.

Endou stood up and open the file cabinet and took out the folder listed as 'Enrolment forms' and got out Gouenji's enrolment form. It said he was the same age as him and took the element of fire. Like him, had been playing since a young age and loved to play soccer. He looked down at the forward's listed Hissatsus:

Endou's eyes sparked after reading:

_Fire Tornado_

_Bakunetsu Storm_

"Interesting," Endou muttered to himself. "This kid was definitely in my cabin." He thought as he wrote his name under cabin B-1.

His eye came across two other names:

_Kidou Yuuto_

_Fubuki Shirou_

Once again, two other kid who had been playing since they were kids. Kidou's enrolment form said he played Midfield and his signature moves were_ Illusion Ball_ and _Twin Boost_ while Fubuki's said he could play both Defender and Forward and his signature moves were Eternal Blizzard and Ice ground. Kidou took the element of Wind while Fubuki took Ice.

"Fire, Ice, Wind and Earth… we'll be a good combo" Endou thought as he finished sorting his own cabin.

He knew he wouldn't take as much time to sort out the other cabins but he did sort the other **B** section cabins with just as much thought as his own.

You see each set of cabins were grouped from A to E. There were five cabins in each group and each of those five cabins group together become a team. Each team had four groups of boys and a group of girls. Each team would face off in a game once a week and by the end of summer, the two teams with the most wins would each other off in a final battle.

So naturally Endou took the time in grouping the B cabins with care.

He scanned down the list of names of which looked interesting:

**B-2:**  
><em>Kiyama Hiroto<em>  
><em>Midorikawa Ryuuji<em>  
><em>Nagumo Haruya<em>  
><em>Suzuno Fuusuke<em>

**B-3:**  
><em>Fudou Akio<em>  
><em>Sakuma Jirou<em>  
><em>Genda Koujirou<em>  
><em>Kazemaru Ichirouta<em>

**B-4:**  
><em>Tachimukai Yuuki<em>  
><em>Utsonomiya Torumaru<em>  
><em>Tobitaka Seiya<em>  
><em>Kougre Yuuya<em>

**B-5:**  
><em>Aki Kino<em>  
><em>Haruna Otonashi<em>  
><em>Natsumi Raimon<em>  
><em>Ono Fuyuka<em>

One hour later, Endou grinned as he finished sorting out the twenty people in his team before finishing on cabisn A,C,D and E. He hoped his instincts did him well in picking out his cabin and team mates. Last year his grandpa did all the sorting and the kids both in his team and cabin weren't quite the friendliest fifteen year olds he met as a young thirteen year old.

Three hours of cabin and team mate sorting for the remaining and Endou Daisuke had finished fixing Endou's broken window. He walked into the office and looked at the boy who had fallen asleep on the desk with the finished paper of sorted groups and teams that lay on the table. In his hand, he clutched a single paper labelled 'Team B' and Daisuke wedged it out of the boy's hand to take a look at it.

He took a look at names on the sheet of paper and smiled at cabin B-1.

"Well Mamoru, We'll see if your instincts really know what they're doing," he muttered to the boy while wiping his hair away from his sleeping face.

One week left of emptiness and the camp would be filled with new friends and rivals for young Endou Mamoru. One summer filled full of his favourite sport and yet we still have to see what this summer holds for him and the friends and companions his instincts have guided him to choose.

* * *

><p><strong>NO MORE OC SUBMISSIONS<strong>


	2. Gouenji Shuuya

**Yay Chapter Dos!**

**Ren: YES HOMO SUPPORTERS, and haha yes Digimon. I was probably watching it when I made the twins.**

**Taiki+Takua: Excuse me…**

**Tripp: -ignored twins- Btw, thanks for all the reviews! Didn't think I'd get that many :3**

**Yuu: As per usual, Tripp doesn't own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story and Taiki, Takuya and myself :3**

**Taiki: Why do you get to say the disclaimer?**

**Takuya: Yea we're older than you by four years**

**Yuu: Cause I'm the most loved out of us four Kazuo kids xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Gouenji Shuuya: Hard work pays off<p>

The sunlight gleamed from the window hitting a flyer that was sitting on his desk. The shiny platinum blond haired boy continuously stared at the flyer with his arm on his desk, hand holding his head up as he sighed. Fourteen year old Gouenji Shuuya really wanted to go to Camp Inazuma that summer but with his sister needing someone to look after her and after their mother's death, his father had been working hard to support the three of them and, who although fully supported his football career, Gouenji didn't want to trouble his father.

Besides, registrations for the camp had ended over a month ago so even if his father let him go it was already too late.

"Onii-chan, Oto–san says to come down for dinner," his sister Yuuka said as she poked her head into his room.

"Thanks Yuuka," he said as he patted her head and walked downstairs to find their father.

Yuuka followed her older brother into their dining room where their father was waiting to eat dinner.

"Oto-san," Gouenji greeted his father as he sat down across from him as he started to eat the steak that had been laid out in front of them. Yuuka sat beside him instantly eyeing vegetables that sat beside the steak.

"First day of summer, Shuuya?" Their father asked him and Gouenji smiled and nodded as he reached to pour himself some juice. "Any plans?"

"No… just the usual, after all Yuuka can't look after herself." Gouenji thought back to the flyer that he left on his desk.

His father looked at him deep in his thoughts. He knew how Gouenji wanted to go to Camp Inazuma, the flyers he left on his desk were a dead giveaway but his father also knew that he didn't ask him about it because he wanted to put his family first, not wanting to act selfishly about the camp.

"So, your report card came in this morning…" his father started and Gouenji gulped. Although his grades had always been great, he hated the thought of his report card coming in.

"… and looks like you've been moved to top of the class this year." Gouenji let out the sigh he had been holding in and replaced it with a small grin on his face. He'd been second in the top three students in his class in the first year at Junior High though he didn't think he'd become first no matter how hard he tried to compete with the student who had taken first.

"So I got you a little something…" His father handed him an envelope the size of an A4 paper but as thick as one of the small thin text books at school.

"Dad… you didn't have to get me anything you know…" Gouenji looked at his father sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, I wanted to get you something. You've kept up your grades, taken care of Yuuka and the house when I should've been here… You've worked so hard since… since mum died and you really deserve this." He looked at Gouenji with happiness in his eyes as Gouenji smiled back.

Curiously, Gouenji started opening the envelope and smiled widely as he pulled out a Camp Inazuma introduction package.

"Dad… but how…" Gouenji stuttered remembering that registrations had ended a month ago. "a-and.. what about Yuuka… and the house an-,"

"I registered you two months ago after you wouldn't stop starring at that flyer that was on your desk, and I know how much you deserve this," He ruffled his son's hair. "And don't worry about Yuuka, she's old enough now to go to the holiday program at the school she's been asking me about since the end of last holidays."

Both laughed knowing how persistent Yuuka was. Yuuka by then had already moved in to the living room next door to watch a dvd of Dora the explorer and had been too absorbed in the Spanish speaking monkey to hear the laughter from the dinning room.

"Now I'm sure your exicted, so I'll let you go to your room to pack, we'll be leaving early tomorrow so you better have a good night's rest.

Gouenji thanked his father once more before running upstairs, two at a time till he reached his room. Once he walked in he collapsed on his bed to look and the booklets that came in the envelope.

Weekly games, cabin mates, team mates. Everything looked so exciting from the book itself, even the food itself from the pictures looked great and he couldn't wait to get there the next morning. His scanned the list of things he needed and started preparing his bag – of course his regular soccer gear, shin pads, boots and clothing went into the suitcase first then grabbing all the other things that were needed on the list.

After an hour of packing and checking everything on his bed, he lay there and stared at the ceiling. His clock read a glowing 11:59 as his thoughts drifted to his excitement of what were to happen the next day. After all this would be the first time he'd been away from home for a long time since his mother died. After a much inner debate of what ran in his dead, he turned over and turned off the lamp beside his bed and pulled the duvet over him as he fell asleep in his dream of Camp Inazuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Gouenji, next chapter should be Kidou + Haruna then Fubuki and then everyone else comes in from their… just saying that after Endou's cabin mates come to camp I'll probably get the Aliea Clan to come in (Cause I love them 3 )<strong>

**Fudou: WHAT ABOUT ME! I thought Kidou and I were your favourites!**

**Tripp: Shush Fudou-kun… otherwise I won't pair you with Haruna**

**Kidou: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Tripp: umm…**

**Taiki + Takuya: Tripp said she'll pair your sister with Fudou –smirks- **

**Ren: Don't say that you two…**

**Taiki + Takuya: Ahhh it's Suta, what's she doing here… HIDE US YUU! –Hides behind their younger brother-**

**Yuu: Wusses –walks away- Till next time guys!**


	3. Kidou Yuuto & Otonashi Haruna

**Eh sorry this was taking too long… been stuck in exams all week and I needed a break so I wrote this. Also for any Twins At Heart readers: Got a new piece up on deviantART of Taiki using one of his hissatsu.**

**Taiki: Yay me!**

**Takuya: -still carrying round the disclaimer sign from the last TaH chapter- **_**As per usual, Tripp doesn't own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story and Taiki and myself! **_**Haha Taiki I get to say the disclaimer**

**Taiki, Yuu **Nozomi** and Ren: -death glares ate Takuya- **

**Takuya: AHH SNAKE!**

**Ren: I didn't even get to say it :/**

****Nozomi**: But there was actually a snake that time xD**

**Taiki: Oh brother… -runs after Takuya-**

**Yuu: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Kidou Yuuto and Otonashi Haruna: An adventure in the forest<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we th-"

"No Haruna… we still have an hour left before we get there," the boy who wore a pair of bright blue goggles on his eyes and his dreadlocks in a low ponytail sighed at his younger sister who sat beside him in the back seat of their car. He wore a bright red jacket with a dark brown shirt beneath it and a pair of black combat boots with his blue jeans, or his usual attire - as he liked to call it.

"Aww, but Onii-chan! I'm just so excited to go to camp! I mean I wanted to go last year, but since we were both away in France last year we couldn't go,"

Kidou just laughed at his Haruna, "Don't tell me that, I was the one who told you about camp in the first place!"

"Well you don't seem so excited," Haruna poked her tongue out at him before dodging his playful tickle he had let out once she poked her tongue at him.

"Settle down you too," Kidou's step father laughed as he drove at the front of the car.

Ever since the death of their parents, both had been adopted into separate families. Although Haruna now lived with the Otonashi's, she loved Kidou's stepfather as much as her own. That went the same way with Kidou and her step parents.

After their little tickle fight, Kidou thought about what his sister had said. Although he didn't seem excited on the outside, he felt extremely excited on the inside. What challenges would he have to face? What people would he meet? After all, Camp Inazuma is where the best of the best go and surely he'd find a few good challenges there.

"Onii-Chan! We're here! We're finally here,"

Haruna's voice broke his deep thoughts.

"It's already been an hour?" He thought as he smiled to his sister who was excitedly jumping up and down on her set.

"Come on Onii-chan, Let's go" Haruna excitedly dragged her older brother out of the car and the grounds of Camp Inazuna.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we're here early," Kidou's stepdad smiled as they walked through the grounds seeing many of the other kids saying bye to their parents and some greeting other kids. Not even half the kids enrolled were here yet but there was already quite a few that had already arrived. Of course being one of the first to arrive meant great choice of bunk before your cabin mates got there and a good long look around before the opening ceremony started.<p>

"Onii-chan! Look! The cabin lists are over there," Haruna piped to Kidou before dragging him by the arm towards the centre bulletin board. It wasn't like Kidou didn't mind either, he too was eager to see who his cabin mates were and which cabin he would stay for the summer.

Haruna hummed as she traced her finger to find the list, "Ah…Found it! B-5!"

Kidou looked over her shoulder and spotted his name a few cabins above her. Lucky for him they were in the section meaning the same team.

"Ooooh! Onii-chan, you're in B-A! I can't believe we're in the same section" she said as they started heading to the B section cabins… or what they thought was the way to the B section cabins.

* * *

><p>"And this map is supposed to be helpful," Kidou grimaced as they found themselves lost in the forest which was next to the camp.<p>

Haruna stayed close to her brother, hiding under the protection his brother had held up for her.

"Onii-chan… did you hear that," Haruna asked as he looked around for the rustle of grass they just heard.

Kidou was looking around furiously for the source of the sound… heck it could be anything. If it hadn't been for that map then they wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place.

He started backing up and Haruna followed his action until both of them felt their backs hit something… or rather someone.

Kidou and Haruna jolted around to see who they had bumped into – or in Kidou's assumptions, the person who was creating the rustling. They turned around to be face to face with a boy Kidou's age. He had dark brown Mohawk hair with a white streak which ran through the centre. He wore a black sleeveless basketball top over a pale green t-shirt and baggy green shorts and white canvas shoes.

All three of them yelled (or in Haruna's case – screamed) at the sight of the other.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, scaring us like that!" Kidou yelled at the boy

"Me! What's your problem tricking people into the forest with your fake maps and then scaring them," the boy growled maps.

"Fake maps?" Kidou looked at the boy and then noticed he had the same map that he had gotten from the bulletin board.

"Yeah… someone replaced some fake maps for the B cabin groups to trick us into going into the woods,"

Kidou and Haruna looked at each other than back at the boy in tense silence.

"Well… sorry about scaring you then," She apologized shyly before introducing herself, I'm Otonashi Haruna, I'm from cabin B-5 and this is my onii-chan Kidou Yuuto from cabin B-1"

"Fudou Akio," Fudou smirked, "Cabin B-3"

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

They turned around to see an old man with a few other kids behind him, looks like they weren't the only ones lost.

"I see you've received some of the fake maps as well," he muttered, before smiling at the three, "I apologize about this, I'm Endou Daisuke, owner of Camp Inazuma, I won't talk much now since we aren't far from camp so just follow along with the rest and don't stray far from the crowd".

* * *

><p>The walk back to camp was merely five minutes away but during that time he managed to just observe the group he was with. Sure he didn't really pick up their names but he was definitely gonna see them around camp.<p>

He watched as a boy with spiky black hair excitedly conversed with a shy boy with lighter brown hair while as the younger boys talked, an older and taller boy with purple hair that shaped like a moose stared out at the passing trees.

"Oh yea, guys this is Onii-chan..eh.. Onii-chan! You there," he was shaken out of his thoughts once more by the sight of Haruna waving her hand at him.

""Eto, Gomen," he said to his sister before noticing a few girls that were with them.

"Onii-chan, these girls are also in my cabin," she smiled to him,

"Kino Aki," she motioned to the girl with brownish green hair with a pink clip to the side and wore an orange tracksuit.

"Raimon Natsumi," motioning to the taller girl. She has long and wavy auburn hair and wore a pink skirt with a white shirt and pink bow.

"…and Ono Fuyuka," the last girl smiled shyly at the mention of her name. Herhair was a light purple and wore a dark blue skirt and matching vest a top a white blouse.

"There all in my cabin, I'm so happy that we got lost in that forest," Haruna grinned at her brother before returning to the girls' conversation.

"Here we are, I apologize for that trouble again," Daisuke said to them as they excited out of the forest, they had ended up outside the main office "I guess we came in just in time because it's the opening ceremony starts in about an hour so I'll let you rest up from that journey we've just had"

After giving the kids the real map he smiled before walking into the office. Kidou watched as the other kids in the group chatted excitedly to one another before making his way to his own cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuya: ... –holds up toy snake-<strong>

**Ren + Nozomi: It was all him –points at Yuu-**

**Yuu: Thanks guys… Taiki onii-chan! Hide me from Yuya onii-chan!**

**Taiki: I related to them again why…. Thanks again for reading guys! Oh did you see Kurama has a new snake hissatsu **

**Takuya: SNAKE!**


	4. Fubuki Shirou

**Tripp: First of all, HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE SO FAR WHO HAS HELPED WITH INAZUMA11 FANFIC CENTRAL WIKI seriously any help even if it's just adding your OC or story to the Wiki does a lot!**

**Taiki: As you can see she just loves how it's going atm...**

**Takuya: And if you can't do it yourself, just send Tripp the information and she can do it for you :D**

**Tripp: So finally…. Here's chapter four!**

**Taiki: Excuse Tripp, she had to write it, but by bit**

**Takuya: But she heads under an ICT assignment due on Wednesday. **

**Taiki: So she probs won't get to write another chapter till then.**

**Tripp: Also if you know my style, I like introducing characters bit by bit, so that your OC will definitely have a good role to play**

**Hikari: Tripp doesn't own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story and the Kazuo Twins and all OCs to their respected owners**

**Daiki: … I just wish I owned my Cinderella…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Fubuki Shirou: Learning to Leave the Past Behind<p>

"Shirou are you alright?"

Fubuki nodded in reply to his parents concern as he watched the many trees go by on the way to Camp Inazuma. Ever since the accident Fubuki had become more pulled back and quiet and even though deep inside the wound of the death of his brother Atsuya was still fresh and healing, Fubuki wore a mask to hide his true pain away from his family and friends.

Even though the mask was secure, it was this very mask which led him to go to go to Camp Inazuma. By truth he didn't want to go in the first place, since a camp full of soccer just reminded him of Atsuya. But his parents could see through his mask, a mask he wore to keep everyone else from worrying. They knew that his brother, his twin was still kept firmly in his heart and they felt that he had to learn to eventually let him go.

When they heard about Camp Inazuma, his parents thought it would be a great opportunity to meet people and new friends and that he would finally open up and let people in. When they asked him if he wanted to go, he reluctantly accepted. Not because he wanted to go, but so that he didn't worry his parents.

So here he was now, in the backseat of the car while his parents drove in the parking lot of the camp grounds.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Shirou," his parents faced him from the front of the car.

"Don't worry about me, Oto-san,"Fubuki let out a small sad smile, "You and Ka-san enjoy your vacation in Italy.

After helping him grab his bags from the boot of the car, his parents gave him on last hug and departed out of the camp.

Now he was truly alone. Sure there were more kids around getting dropped off and saying by to their parents, but it wasn't like he knew anyone. He spotted the centre notice board where several kids came and left after taking their cabin numbers so he thought it was best to head over and do the same. Like Kidou, he noticed he was in the B team and Cabin B-1 paired with three others of his age.

Just as he reached over to grabbed a map in the container labled "B Cabins," he noticed how the maps seemed a little odd and not… real. Though it was only instinct, and like most people do with their instinct, Fubuki decided to find the B cabins by himself without the help of the map – and at the same time explore the place.

Through common sense, after passing the A cabins, he was sure that the B cabins were close by, but as he walked farther along the path, it split into two different directions.

"Eto…" Fubuki looked between the two paths, well it's not like he was going to die if he chose the wrong one.

"Hey, you alright over there!" Fubuki turned round to where the voice was calling to become face to face with a girl about his age. The girl had a pair of beautiful brown eyes, her left which was covered by her teal hair which fell down to her shoulders. She wore a light green jacket with a blue shirt beneath and denim pants. Around her neck she wore a pair of white headphones.

"erm… umm," Fubuki stuttered. It wasn't like back home where he could push everyone away from him easily because he knew them. Here he was alone and he wanted to make an effort in finding friends, otherwise he'd be alone for the whole summer.

"B Cabin-er I'm guessing?" she smiled at him. "I just came from helping my brother find his cabin in the B section and I know how hard it is to find, want me to show you?"

Fubuki nodded at the girl and smiled back at her, his usual small sad smile.

"Oh by the way I'm Kazemaru Hikari, but call me Hikari," Hikari held out her hand which Fubuki shook. "I'm in the C section cabins"

"Nice to meet you Hikari-chan" Fubuki was glad he finally knew someone,

"I'm Fubuki,_ Fubuki Shirou_"

* * *

><p>"So these are the B section cabins," Fubuki looked in awe. It was actually closer than had expected. It was close to the Main Hall as well as the biggest and best soccer field in the camp.<p>

"Well I hope to see you around Fubuki-kun," Hikari waved at Fubuki, before heading in the direction of the C cabins.

It was then when he really took the moment that in a few seconds he'd be meeting his cabin mates. Would they be nice? Would they hate him? His thoughts circled as he turned the handle of the door.

Two heads turned as they heard the door open. Fubuki took the time to absorb his surroundings.

Two bunk beds lined faced each other against two walls of the cabin, a small bathroom next to one of the bunks and great view through the window of the final and third wall.

As the two heads turned, one let out a silent smile, while the other let out a wide grin.

"Heeey you must be Fubuki Shirou right?" the brown haired one with the orange headband ran up to him

"Y-yea," Fubuki stuttered not expecting the over excited welcome.

"AWESOME! This is Gouenji Shuuya!" he pointed to the platinum blond who smiled at him as he unpacked his stuff on the bottom bunk of the opposite bunk beds.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends," the orange headband boy shook his hand up and down. "Ore, I'm…

"ENDOU MAMORU!"

All three heads turned at the sound of the loud voice from outside.

"Eeep, what did I do now," Endou said as the three of them walked out of the cabin noticing Daisuke and several kids behind him.

"Gramps, whatever it was it wasn't me!" Endou held his hands up.

"Then explain this map to me," Endou looked at the map.

Coming to Camp Inazuma before, he knew that was definitely not the map and confused as the rest of them, he wanted to know where they came from.

"Gramps that was seriously not me!" Endou held his hands up again in defence. "Besides, I know the place to well to be fiddling with the maps,"

"Alright Mamoru, I'll take your word for it," Daisuke said before explaining to Endou what happened.

"Whaaaa! So you're saying all the B-cabins maps got switched with these fake ones," Endou's mouth fell at Daisuke.

"Yes, so now I'll be taking these guy to their cabin so they WON'T get lost again," Daisuke smiled. "Kidou, this is your cabin," Daisuke said patting the head of the dreadlock haired boy behind him.

Kidou thanked Daisuke before grabbing his bags and walking inside with the three.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess we should start with introductions again," Endou stated. They had decided that Endou and Kidou were taking the bunk to the left wall – Kidou on the bottom and Endou on the top and Gouenjo and Fubuki taking the other bunk –Gouenji on the bottom and Fubuki on the top.<p>

"Ore, Endou Mamoru, I play as goalkeeper!"

"Gouenji Shuuya, Forward," he smiled at the three.

"Fubuki Shirou, I'm a Defender," he let out his normal small smile.

"Kidou Yuuto, Midfielder," Kidou smiled at three. He had a good feeling about them. "I'm pretty sure we'll be great friends!"

"THE B-1 CABIN-ERS FINALLY ARE TOGETHER!" Endou yelled suddenly expectantly, "GROUP HUG"

The other three didn't have much time to think before they were pulled into one of Endou's ferocious group hugs.

* * *

><p>In the shadows on the outskirts of the B cabins, four figures hid in the shadows of the trees the covered the B cabin section.<p>

"ooh Ren, I can't believe so many people fell for you map switching," one of the figures sniggered.

"What can I say Taiki-kun, new campers fall for it every time," she smirked back at at Taiki.

"This year is going to be epic," Taiki's identical twin Takuya sniggered.

"You got that right aniki," Taiki replied to his twin. "This year will definitely be interesting,"

The Kazuo twins sniggered once more and the thought of it.

"Feast your eyes on the B cabins Daiki," Ren said to the final shadow. "They'll be the A Cabin's biggest rivals… ever since last year," she muttered.

"Cinderella… I've finally found you," Daiki Kaito was still in daze.

After they had watch Daisuke lead the confused B Cabin section to their respected cabin, his eye had caught onto one of the B cabin girls and he hadn't stopped thinking about her since.

"Hello Daiki-kun…" Taiki waved his hand up and down in front of him.

"…someone in there," Takuya said, motioning identically like his brother.

"erm… yeah um… B cabins… rivals… yeah," Daiki stuttered nervously at the two.

Ren was still looking out at the B-1 Cabin. "Grandpa's boy, after last year, you're going down…"

The twins fist bumped each other in agreement with Ren.

Daiki had come back into his daze. "Cinderella…."

* * *

><p><strong>Tripp: That was a kinda weird chapter ... and felt short :**

**Taiki: What's with you and Endou's hugs?**

**Takuya: Yea I know…**

**Tripp: Cause hugs are nice –hugs twins-**

**Taiki + Takuya: True dat! –Fist bump-**

**Taiki + Takuya: Thanks for reading guys! More OCs coming soon and I'm pretty sure Tripp will accept OCs anytime now. The OC sheet will be on the first chapter though**

**Though crushes taken:**

**Takuya: Haha Taiki has a girlfriend!**

**Taiki: You're one to say….**

**Ren: -hands snake to Takuya-**

**Takuya: Ahhhh snake!**

**Ren: -Hugs Taiki-**

**Taiki: See ya next time!**


	5. Kiyama Hiroto

**YO MINNA! Tripp back!**

**TnT: And so are we!**

**Tripp: Finally with a new chapter of Camp Inazuma!  
>Taiki: Talk about finally!<strong>

**Takuya: Since Tripp's finished mock exams**

**Taiki: And is now on a two week spring break**

**TnT: She'll be writing a ton of chapters for both stories for the next two weeks**

**Takuya: Remember to keep adding your stuff to Inazuma Eleven Central!**

**Taiki: Tripp doesn't own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story**

**Takuya: And us, the Kazuo twins! And all OCs go to their respected owners!**

**Taiki + Takuya: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Kiyama Hiroto &amp; Midorikawa Ryuuji - New Friends, Old Friends<strong><br>**

Kiyama Hiroto had already been in his cabin for less than an hour and he was already sick and tired of the on and off arguments that his two other cabin mates kept having. Hiroto swiped a strand of fallen red hair off his face as his grimaced at the fiery red tulip head and frosty white ice haired boy who were arguing on the other side of the room.

"I got here first, therefore I get the top bunk nearest to the window," the one whom Hiroto had remembered as Burn yelled at the other boy who had his arms folded and had claimed the top bunk by placing his bags on top of the fluffy blankets.

The boy whom he remembered as Gazelle frowned at Burn, "You were first AFTER I put my bags on the bed, stop lying to yourself Burn, even Gran over there knows that I got here first".

Both turned to stare at Hiroto, hoping he would come to the aid of one of them but Hiroto just shot them a bored look before wandering out of the cabin hearing the last of the argumental cries as he left closer and closer towards the forest.

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

* * *

><p>"Eto..F-Fideo…,"<p>

"Mhmm…," replied to the girl beside him as he scanned the list of names of cabins for their two names.

"W-what if we're not in the same cabin?" The girl asked him, obviously a new camper nervous from the of separated from her childhood friend.

Fideo turned to her statement before giving her his signature smile, "Don't worry Mitsuko-chan," I have a good feeling about this," he said as he turned back to the list, his finger glided across the many sheets of camper names.

Kobayashi Mitsuko, a thirteen year old girl with bright orange eyes which matched the colour of the ribbon which tied her waist length hair. With that, an orange tank top under a white cardigan and Capri jeans matched with her sneakers. Around her neck, a necklace of a holy cross completed her appearance.

"But w-what if my cabin mates don't like me?" Fideo turned around once more.

The Italian boy gave her a reassuring look before putting his hand over her shoulder, "What did I tell you in the car, Misu-chan?" Fideo smiled, "There's no reason for people not to like you."

Mitsuko smiled back at him as his hand fell across their names.

"See, what did I tell you?" Fideo turned around and pointed at their names on the sheet. "Look Misu-chan, we're both in the D section cabins"

And with that Fideo grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the D section of the camp. Along the way, they past a frustrated looking red head, who kept repeatedly looking at his watch.

"Geez Midorikawa," Hiroto said knowing how late his best friend was, "and you said you'd be here by now"

* * *

><p>"I thought you knew where we were going," Mitsuko complained as the brown headed Italian dragged her around the camp. "You got us lost again didn't you, Fideo-kun?"<p>

Fideo rubbed the back of his head, "Whaa don't blame me Misu-chan, the map is more complicated than you expect it to be.

The two turn the corner to where they thought was the right direction before…

BAM

Both Fideo and Mitsuko slammed in to a green ponytailed boy.

"Whaa!" The three explained as they fell to the ground, dropping the bags with them.

The green haired boy got up quickly rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Gomen, Gomen, I didn't see you there."

He started helping Fideo and Mitsuko with their bags, and Mitsuko blushed slightly at the boy handing her last bag to her.

"It's ok," Fideo grinned at him, "We got a bit lost for a cabin and we've been wandering around"

Mitsuko nodded in agreement of Fideo, "I'm Fideo Aldena, and this my best friend Kobayashi Mitsuko."

The boy smiled, "Nice to meet you Fideo-kun, Kobayashi-chan!" He tilted his head as he introduced himself. "I'm-"

"MIDORIKAWA!"

The three turned to see Hiroto running up to them in the distant.

"And you said that you would be coming early an-" Hiroto stopped his rant at Midorikawa as he noticed Fideo and Mitsuko. "Gomen, I didn't see you there! I'm Kiyama Hiroto and from the looks of it, you've already met my best friend, Midorikawa Ryuuji"

Mitsuko giggled as she watched Hiroto slap Midorikawa's back, it hadn't even been ten minutes and he had already taken a liking to the green haired boy.

Fideo smiled again as he introduced Mitsuko and himself to Hiroto who grinned at the two new comers.

"You guys look lost, but don't worry! I'll show you to your cabins!" Hiroto said as he grabbed his friend and dragged a confused looking Fideo towards the direction of the cabins.

"Excuse him, he's like that sometimes when he meets new people," Midorikawa watched his best friend as he dragged of the Italian.

And with that Midorikawa took Mitsuko's hand and led her towards her cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Taiki: Well that felt short…<strong>

**Tripp: -In the emo corner for having a short chapter-**

**Takuya: It's ok Tripp-kun –pats back-**

**Taiki: Why are you calling her Tripp-kun? Tripp's a girl!**

**Takuya: But she acts so much like a boy you could just call her –kun xD**

**Taiki; Just let her be aniki, let her be…**

**Takuya: Oh yeah also**

**Taiki: If you guys have skype she loved to talk to other writers and readers**

**Takuya: So go add her! Username is zappyspiker :D**

**Taiki + Takuya: Till next time!**


	6. Kazemaru, Toramaru and Tachimukai

**Tripp: I know it's been forever…**

**Taiki: Not really… just a week.**

**But I've been dying under the projects I have to finish before I go back to school**

**Takuya: Meh projects… luckily Tripp only has an equivalent of 5ish weeks till everything will all be over!**

**Tripp: I need sleep…**

**Taiki: Tripp no own Inazuma Eleven**

**Takuya: Cause if she did, the 25 OCs included in this story would be official characters**

**Taiki: Wait there are 25OCs in this story?**

**Takuya: Haha I know, Tripp counted, but luckily she's dreams up plots of her fanfic and she's dreamt up a mean plot to fit all the OCs in**

**Taiki: Sweet**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Kazemaru Ichirouta, Utsunomiya Toramaru and Tachimukai Yuuki<p>

Farther into the camp a silhouette of a boy took shape. As the sun highlighted his details more, his appearance tinted against the light. Dark blue jeans, light sky blue shirt and topped with a charcoal black jacket. The warm summer breeze lifted his spiky black hair gently as he listened to the skipped stones the broke the peaceful silence of the reflecting camp lake that sat east of the main camp grounds. His violet eyes, hidden under the lids as he listened to the soft bouncing of the skidding stones he threw and he smiled at every extra bounce he gained from each stone he skidded.

After a while of skidding stones, the boy let himself fall to the ground and lay his head atop his arms as he lay on the cold grass. Opening his eyes, he watched the clouds as they slowly travelled in the blue summer sky, his thoughts absorbed from a million pieces as they ran through his mind.

Two Years? Had it really been two years? He had gone to Camp Inazuma since he was fourteen and now he was sixteen. Had it really been that long?

Toritsuna Karasu or Sura as he liked to be called, his thoughts drifted back and forth as if it were to match to movements of the clouds above before falling on the last frustrated thought.

"Where are they…" he asked himself.

Karasu glanced at his watch before looking back into the lake and sighing. He wiped his arm over his face, sweating from the summer heat inwardly deciding to take the dive or not.

"Well… one time won't hurt," he said as he took off his shirt and dived into the lake's water.

* * *

><p>"Wait…up… you… guys…" a blob of messy curly brown hair, drowned in attempts to catch up to the other two figures ahead of him. The almost camouflaged leading to… somewhere… did not help the thirteen year old.<p>

"Come on Tachimukai, you did agree to come with us for a run," the boy with teal blue hair tied in a ponytail yelled back at him.

"More like was forced to," Tachimukai muttered to himself as he glanced at the other figure that was running back to him. "This is why I'm a goalkeeper… not a defender, not a midfielder… and definitely not a forward."

"Come on Tachimukai, you'll never catch up to us at this rate," The younger boy with short spiky black hair with the eagerness of a tiger said to him as he grabbed his arm pulling towards the teal haired boy.

"Kazemaru-san, Torumaru…" Tachimukai moaned once more as he stared at them.

The two of them just looked at each other before grabbing an arm each and dragging him with them.

"Why me…" Tachimukai mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"This is why I shouldn't have gone running with you guys," Tachimukai glared at Kazemaru and Torumaru who were struggling to move.<p>

"Well it is isn't our fault… what sane person puts a hole in the middle of the forest?"

_5 Minutes ago_

_"Guys… slow … down," Tachimukai groaned at Torumaru and Kazemaru once more._

_Torumaru turned his head to look at him, "But Tachimukai, if we don't hurry then we won't reach there and get back in time."_

_Tachimukai grumbled one more, "Did we really ha-"_

_Tachimukai didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because before they knew it, the three of them fell into a trap hole hidden beneath the camouflaged forest floor, not noticing the identical goggled shadow figures that hid behind the trees. The figures smirked before disappearing into the shadows of the forest._

"Heeeelllooo, CAN YOU GUYS HERE ME DOWN THERE!"

"Umm… Misa-chii… I think they can hear you."

The three boys looked up to see two girls around the same age as them looking down at the hole. The first girl, obviously noted as 'Misa-chii' had short, straight scarlet hair complimented with bangs and side bangs. Her sharp light brown eyes highlighted by the brown rimmed glasses she wore. The other girl had matching light brown eyes by matched with black long wavy hair.

"Umm… can you guys help us out?" Torumaru shouted back at the two who grinned as they attempted to help the three boys out."

After about ten minutes of hard pulling the boys out of the hole with the rope that one of the girls had in her backpack, the boys thanked them for their hard work.

"Umm… if it's alright, can we know your names?" Kazemaru asked them, looking at the black haired one who blushed as the two made eye contact.

"Oh yeah…" The two laughed at each other before introducing themselves. "My name is Ozawa Misa, I'm a Defender of the C Section cabins. This here is Azumi Haruka, she's from the C cabins too but is a manger. Oh… and the weirdo over there by the tree "trying" to look cool is my younger cousin Daiki Kaito. He's a midfielder of the A section Cabins."

The trio turned, only just noticing the boy with the short messy brown hair who had been leaning on the tree and was now walking over to the group.

"Weirdo… Really Sami…really? Don't act like I ain't here… your big mouth makes it possible for me to hear you," Daiki shot Misa a death glare that could kill the penguins of a powerful Emperor penguin hissatsu.

"Anyway what are your names?" Azumi said ignoring the arguing cousins.

The three introduced themselves as they started to walk the original direction in which they were walking to.

* * *

><p>"So you guys are heading to the lake too?" Daiki asked the three.<p>

"Yeah, we heard that the lake here is amazing!" Kazemaru grinned in thought of what the lake would really look like.

Tachimukai glared at Kazemaru, "So THAT was where we were going… you could have said so before SOMEONE dragged me to come."

Torumaru laughed sheepishly as Tachimukai's glare landed on him. "So were you guys going there as well?"

"Yep," Misa replied as they entered the opening to the lake, "I told my friend we'd , meet up here."

"WOW THE LAKE IS AMAZING!" Kazemaru shouted, his eyes glimmered at the sight of the lake, "Heeey Misa-chii, is that your friend over there," Kazemaru motioned to the boy that had just got out of the lake only in the rolled soaking wet dark blue jeans he wore.

"Sura… what are you doing swimming in your jeans," Misa scolded the older boy, "And what happened to you never swimming again!"

Karasu rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at her, "Umm… you know me … I had a lot on my mind."

The two of them sat down on a log that lay on the beach as they watched the other five admire the lake.

"You were thinking about her again weren't you," Misa looked at her friend who continued to stare back at the lake.

His silence noted to Misa that he was thinking about the same person she thought he was thinking about.

After a long shot of silence, Karasu spoke up, "I was thinking… maybe if I didn't go to camp this year… maybe I could actually get to know her… maybe spend some more time with her."

He stood up to skid another stone, "But I didn't want to leave you Yuri here at camp by yourselves… especially since it Yuri's first year here."

"Yuri and I would've been fine, we know how much you like spending time with her," Misa stood up to join him.

"Ozawa..." Misa rarely heard him call her by her last name. "It's almost sickening how much I hear and see you think of her… and it's so obvious she likes you as well…"

Karasu looked at her, then back at the lake, "B-but…"

"No buts… EVERYONE can see you guys like each other… just ask Fuyuka out when we come back home,"

"Fuyuka…" Karasu thought at the sound of her name.

_Fuyuka_

* * *

><p><strong>Tripp: Just so you know,not everyone is going to be introduced at the beginning. I like to write about OCs in detail and not just mention them once and not for the rest of the story but just so you know, more OCs will be introduced as the story progresses. Also don't be afraid to tell me if I accidentally spelt an OCs name wrong. I write my stories best at night but I'm also tired and sometimes I miss stuff.<strong>

**Taiki: Soooo now you've done this chapter… Twins at Heart Chapter nao?**

**Takuya: You just want it cause it's YOUR story.. be patient Tripp said she had about 100 wrds left to write on that**

**Taiki: Hey your story is the sequel so wait your turn :/**

**Tripp: Chill guys… anyway my apologizes for not being on at all for the past week. So many stories I'm supposed to review and the twins are not happy for not entering them in any new OC fics. Either way once exams are over I'll be forever free… until next year xD**

**Also got a few PMs asking me if I had MSN instead of skype which I do, it's under the same name as my Skype name (In the last chapter). Add me if you want but I'm not on as frequent as skype**

**Taiki+Takuya: Anyway… Till next time! Peace out Suckkas **


	7. Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou

**GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM FINALS**

**Taiki: Talk about finally**

**Takuya: Yeah sheesh, you've hold of many people from seeing a new chapter for like a month**

**Tripp: Sheesh guys, well to make up for it, this chapter is twice as long as all the other chapters.**

**Taiki: Also thanks to everyone who has voted this story as best AU story for the 2011 Inazuma Eleven Fanfic Awards.**

**Takuya: Don't forget to vote for this story and other writers stories in the awards!**

**Tripp: Haven't said the disclaimer in a while:  
>I don't<strong>**own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story and the Kazuo twins. Also all OCs go to their respected owners!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou<p>

The sun was high in the centre of the sky, blazing its intense rays over the many campers that were now at Camp Inazuma. Most had finished unpacking and had gone out of the cabins to enjoy the summer heat but now all the campers were headed to the Hall for lunch and the opening ceremony.

"Come on Han-Han! We were only kidding!" A boy with long white hair and an eye patch chased after a shorter girl with light blue hair with end curls and pale coloured skin. Her eyes both unique, one was a greyish blue, the other a yellowish orange.

Another boy whose hair reminded others of a lion trailed behind the boy and his 'sister'. Although the prank was both the boys' idea, Fubuki Hannah had automatically blamed Sakuma for it. To Hannah, both Genda Koujirou and Sakuma Jirou where like her older brothers and for them Hannah was like the younger sister they never got to have and to protect – or in this case, got to tease.

Hannah halted her intense speed walk as she let her 'brothers' catch up to her. She smiled in remembrance when they were younger of how they used to chase each other in the park. Now that Sakuma and Genda had planted a fake frog in Hannah's bag as a joke, the chasing was almost an exact duplicate of those childhood chases.

Now caught up to her, the two boys had their hands on their knees clutching their breath.

"You're really that mad at us Hanny?"

Hannah turned around and grinned at the two. "Oh silly," she giggled, "I just don't want to be late for the opening ceremony, you're slowpokeness is slowing us down Saku-kun."

"Slowpokeness?" Sakuma exclaimed before chasing after Hannah who had once sped off towards the Hall.

Genda just shook his head and smiled at the two, his little brother and sister, before once again chasing to catch up to them.

* * *

><p>The three walked into the main hall now filled with many students either lining up to get food or sitting with their cabin mates on tables around the whole hall. Sakuma and Genda had noticed Fudou and Kazemaru already waving at them and had gone off to join them leaving Hannah to go line up herself to get lunch.<p>

"HEY HANNAH, GUESS WHO!"

Standing in the queue for lunch Hannah couldn't turn round fast enough to see whose red skater gloves had covered her eyes.

Hannah laughed already knowing who had covered her eyes, blocking her view of the beautiful food that was merely seconds from entering her plate.

"Come on, Zazie-kun… who else wears red skater gloves like your?" Hannah says to hands that cover her face.

"Ne, Hannah-chan you ain't fun," Zazie said as he stuck his tongue out at Hannah before grabbing a tray and lining up behind Hannah.

Grey-eyed and fair skinned, Tsurumi Zazie was a thirteen year old who had already gone to Camp Inazuma before. He had fangs which reminded Hannah of a vampire and dusty black spiky hair which stuck out of the sides as he wore a red masked yaiba cap. Along with his red skater gloves lined with white, he wore a red opened polo with a plain black shirt beneath and a pair of white square rimmed goggles sat at top his head. His jeans matching well with the black and white sketchers he wore.

"Oh foooood, glorious foooood." Zazie almost drooled at the assortment of lasagne, pizza, chips and other delicious food.

"Is food the only thing you ever think of," Zazie's twin brother Remi walked up beside them.

Remi was quite similar to his twin in many ways wearing a masked Yaiba cap, skater gloves, white rimmed goggles and the same grey eyes and dusty black spiky hair which sat beneath his cap. Of course with every twin there came differences. Unlike Zazie, he bared no fangs and instead of an open polo, a powder white closed vest and wore a blue Nike rubber band around his wrist. Most of all, their personalities didn't clash with similarities which was one thing Hannah found quite noticable.

"Come on bro! Stop being so serious all the time," Zazie said slapping Remi on the back as they made their way over to their table.

* * *

><p>"So Hannah-chan…"<p>

Hannah looked up at her lasagne to the girl who sat opposite from her she had learnt as Miryoku Sakura who reminded her greatly of Sakuma – Long white hair, black eyed and had an eye patched that was double stringed. Her exception was her hair was a lot spikier than Sakuma's though.

Miryoku was in an A cabin like herself, but unlike her being in cabin A-2, Miryoku was in cabin 1. She had traded seats with Daiki he wanted to sit with the Kazuo twins and was happy to oblige as she wanted to get to know people in her team who were outside her cabin. Tomboyish as she was, the fourteen year old wore a maroon-red long sleeve top, black and grey short sleeved hoodie matched with blue denim jeans, white socks and white and black trainers.

"So what's the deal with you and those two guys over there," she said motioning to Sakuma and Genda who were laughing at a story Kazemaru had told them over at the B tables.

Hannah looked over and let out a shy smile.

Miryoku along with Zazie and Remi she had met a few hours ago when she found her cabin. The three of them had been hanging out in the twins' cabin while their cabin mate Daiki was nowhere to be seen. Miryoku guessed that he would be hanging out with the Kazuo twins from her cabin seeing as the twins had pretty much adopted Daiki as a triplet and he was always hanging out with them.

Being the only new camper (As side from Daiki), the three took Hannah under their wing. Miryoku had been at Camp Inazuma for two years while the twins for one, so they knew how it was like being the new kid around/

"Oh, Sakuma and Genda? They're like my brothers; we've been friends for a long time."

"Wow really? How'd you guys meet?" Zazie had jumped in on their conversation, obviously eager to hear more.

"Don't be so rude," Remi said glaring and Zazie. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Hannah-chan."

Hannah smile, "No it's ok."

_All she could see was colours, red, yellows, oranges. The colours she saw were no ordinary rainbow but colours that made her head spin as if she was trying to beat the world record on how many spins she could do on a computer wheelie chair. Her insides were in knots and her body felt weak and sore all over._

_Then black. _

"_HURRY WE MAY LOSE HER"_

_All she could see was black and apart from a constant beeping noise, all she could hear was the murmur of the world around her. The world she could not see._

_Then one day, Hannah's eyes finally found the right strength to open her seven year old eyes. Jolting up as she ignored the pain of the light that was once shut away from her eyes she looked around her._

_Where was she? She questioned herself as she spotted to other children who were now sitting up on their beds looking at her. The boy on her left with the hair of a lion, his arm in a bright orange cast and lay hanging from a sling. The other a boy with short white hair and a big white bandage which surrounded the circumference of his head covered his right eye._

_The shyer boy took the courage to talk to her, "Y-you're finally awake," he stuttered, "The older p-people were worried" the look of worry returned to his face._

_The more bolder boy grinned at the two, "Well we're glad you're ok, Genda's just happy they'll be someone else here besides us." Genda nodded in agreement._

"_Anyway, I'm Sakuma Jirou and I'm nine and that's Genda Koujirou and he's also nine," he said motioning to the shy boy. "We're gonna be the best soccer players in the world know!"_

_Hannah laughed his enthusiasm as he lept up from his bed and sat on Hannah's._

"_I'm Fubuki Hannah, and I'm seven" She said, proudly holding up seven fingers on her hands. "I love soccer too!"_

_She didn't know where it came from. Saying how much she loved soccer was like and instinct to her._

"_Umm… Fubuki-chan," Genda started._

"_Call me Hannah, Genda-kun, we're friends right?" Genda smiled at the notion._

"_Umm… Hannah-chan… how exactly did you get her."_

_For the first time since she had awoken, Hannah hadn't much time to think of what had happen before she fell into the world of darkness. The more she tried to remember, the more it would end up blurry. All she could remember was that she was Fubuki Hannah._

"_I-I don't know…I can't remember anything,"_

"_Oh… so you have Anastasia?" Genda looked at her curiously as he sat on her bed with Sakuma._

_Sakuma slapped the back of his head causing Hannah to laugh, "It's amnesia you gooberhead!" _

"_So how did you guys get here?" Hannah said trying to edge her mind away from her blurry past._

"_Well I was practising being a good goal keeper with my big brother Kenta, and well I jumped to far trying to save the ball and my arm his the goalpost." Genda told her._

"_Oh! Is your arm ok?" Hannah said patting the cast that surround his arm. _

"_Oh this is nothing for me! Pain is what makes a goalkeeper the strongest position in soccer, that's what Kenta always says. One day I shall be the king of all goalkeepers." he said raising his arm out as if he held a sword._

_The other two giggled as Sakuma told his story._

"_I was playing with my little brother too. I was teaching my little brother Touya how to kick the ball and his shot was so powerful it too my eye out. The doctor sez I probably won't see with this eye again." He let out a small smile to Hannah showing her that it would be alright._

"_That's so sad Saku-kun." Hannah frowned at the side of his bandaged eye._

"_That's ok! Doc says when this eye is fully healed, I can wear an eye patch, just like the pirates do! That's way better than being king of the goalkeepers right Hannah-chan" Sakuma smirked at Genda as she hinted to Hannah._

"_Heeeey! Take that back! King of the goalkeepers is way better than some stupid eye patch"_

"_Is not,"_

"_Is too,"_

"_Is not,"_

"_Is too,"_

_Hannah could only giggle at one would become her lifelong brothers, her family._

"Wowww that's sounds amazing, I wish I had friends like that" Miryoku said to her.

"That reminds me of our friends back when we were kids," Remi spoke up, his head lay against his hand which his arm was holding up.

"Oh please… how could we forget," Zazie added.

"_Come on Haruna-sempai!' Zazie said tugging Otonashi Haruna towards "The Clan's" secret hideout_

_Remi followed along, his arms crossed as he laid his head against them, "I'm pretty sure Haru can get there much better without you dragging her." Remi stated matter of factly._

"_Yeah but you know what Yuuya does when we're late and I'm pretty sure Haru doesn't want to see Yuuya's pet frog again."_

"_FROG!" Haruna screeched before speeding off in the direction of the hideout._

_An icy white haired eight year old boy wearing a sleeveless blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts lead a group of about ten others to the centre of the forest. _

"_Cause Zezie-kun won twister he said he wanted to play Hide-and-seek," __Suzuno "Gazelle" Fuusuke the obvious leader of the clan said._

"_But didn't we play that yesterday," Kougre Yuuya back to his normal schedule of complaining as things weren't going his way._

"_I think it's a great idea!" Mark Kruger said enthusiastically agreeing to Gazelle._

"_Well if Haruna's in then I'm in!" Kidou Yuuto nodding his head, his goggles gleaning under the sun's rays._

"_Come on Kougre-kun," Angelo Cabrini said as he tried to convince his fellow short friend._

"_Finnnnne." Kougre reluctantly agreed before the ten kids of the clan split directions for a good place to hide."_

"Ahh those were great times." Leaning back on his chair, his head leaning against his arms.

"Yeah…." Remi nodded agreeing with his twin.

Hannah smiled the two, "So what happened to your friends?"

"Well we all moved away when we were nine and haven't kept contact or seen any of them since," Remi said adjusting as he started adjusting his gloves.

"…Well we haven't seen any of them until last year." Zezie glared in the direction of the A-1 cabin table where the Taiki and Takuya Kazuo were laughing, probably at something Ren had told them.

"Wait? You knew the Kazuo twins before?" Hannah had heard from Sakuma and Genda about the twins and their tricks during the start of camp.

"Yeah, we came in the middle of camp last year because our parents weren't able to take us till half." Remi said, "We didn't actually know the Kazuo's were gonna be here too.

"At first we were happy to see them, then they acted so mean," Zazie added. "They said: 'You think you know as well, but you don't, so leave us alone'. They aren't the twins from The Clan we used to know."

"I could almost hate them for what they've become…"

Both twins clutched their fists in the thought of their lost and missing friendship with the other twins in the camp.

* * *

><p>"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WE WERE LATE?" Tachimukai yelled at Kazemaru and Torumaru.<p>

The three as well as Sura, Misa and Haru were from the Lake as fast as they could the minute they realised they would be late for the opening ceremony and more importantly … lunch.

Daiki had already gone ahead, noting to the others that he was going to meet up with some friends (in this case, two particular mischievous goggled twins) before the ceremony.

"Damn… I hope we make it in time," Sura said ahead of the other five, his hair still wet from the swim.

"Then we'll just have to run faster!" Torumaru said speeding up. Kazemaru verifying the challenge upped his speed to catch up to him leaving Tachimukai far behind once again.

"Running… wh.. why always…. Th…the running," Tachimukai panted.

"WAIT UP GUYS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tripp: Did I really write 2000 words till 2 in the morning?<strong>

**TnT: Yes.. yes you did.**

**Taiki: And thanks to everyone who has contributed to the Inazuma Eleven Fanfic Central Wiki!**

**Takuya: There are almost 100 wiki pages and we seriously couldn't have done it without you!**

**Tripp: Also on a completely unrelated INA-11 note. I started a youtube channel under the same name as this account. If you have time, go check it out. I really wanna start making short films and vlogs and stuff when I'm not writing.. so er… yeah.**

**TILL NEXT TIME! PEACE OUT SUCKKAS!**


	8. The Kazemaru Twins

**I was suppose to write this last week but instead a started writing my birthday fic... but it's good, so you'll see it next week! **

**Taiki: Some of you are probably wondering "When is my OC gonna appear"**

**Takuya: They are coming, just that most of the OCs are planned to fit in at a certain time on how they will appear in the story.**

**Taiki: But don't worry all of them are appearing! Though if you want to see the full list of who is in what cabin, link is on Tripp's profile.**

**Takuya: Also I've added a lot of stop to the Inazuma Eleven Fanfic Central, especially to the front page. So go check it out when you have time!**

**TnT: **Tripp doesn't own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story and us. All OCs go to their rightful owners!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Kazemaru Twins<strong>

"Where the HECK have you been?"

Kazemaru turned around, only to be face to face with his sister, arms crossed glaring at him.

"Chill Hikar-"

"YOU disappear for two hours without telling me… AND YOU TELL ME TO CHILL!"

"But Hika-"

"No buts, brother. I see that you disappear, then you come in five minutes late for lunch." Hikari poked at his chest. "If you're late again, they probably won't let you in for lunch at all."

Kazemaru sweatdropped at his sister's outburst, hoping he wouldn't drop the food he had just gotten from the lunch buffet. Although he was dying to get to his table and eat the delicious plateful of lasagne, he couldn't help but think how leaving his yelling sister would make the outburst worse. Not for her, but for him of course.

"Look, sorry we wanted to take a look at how awesome the lake was and we ran out of time." Kazemaru rubbed his neck awkwardly hoping his twin wouldn't give him another lecture about being late.

Hikari blinked as soon as she noticed the others that were with her brother almost forgetting why she had been telling him off.

"Gomen, I didn't see you there." She said as she noticed Torumaru, Tachimukai, Sura, Misa and Haru. "I'm Ichi's twin sister Kazemaru Hikari."

After the five did their introductions and with Hikari finding out that Misa and Haru were her cabin mates, Kazemaru, Torumaru and Tachimukai left to find their friends and to eat their lunch.

"It's good that I got to finally meet you guys!" Hikari exclaimed as she sat down with Misa and Haru at a table. "I was wondering who my cabin mates were!"

"Same here!" Misa said as she started digging into her food. "Shizuka and I have been in Cabin C-1 for two years and the other two members that used to be in our cabin aren't coming this year, so we were sorta curious who was gonna be our knew cabin mates."

"Shizuka?" Haru questioned.

"She's the fourth person in our cabin?" Hikari said in the same tone of voice.

"Yup!" Misa said happily. "Though she's sitting over with the D cabiners today, see her boyfriend Edgar is here at camp as well and she loves to spend time with him."

"Oh I see."

"But don't worry, you'll meet her later. For now we'll just wait till the opening ceremony is over then I'll take you guys and show you around the place. I'll also introduce you to Roze and Jezz, they were here last year and they said they'd be here this year too!"

Haru and Hikari could only just grin and the thought of their fresh beginning here at Camp Inazuma.

* * *

><p>It was almost like the Hogwarts opening ceremony, maybe not as fancy as the movies, but had great food and Daisuke reminded many of the great Dumbledor… a Dumbledor of the soccer world. Who spoke the many rules of Camp Inazuma and to have a great summer.<p>

That's what Roze thought, as she and the many other eager soccer players attending the opening ceremony sat in their seats in main hall listening to the camp introduction by Endou Daisuke. She watched the view from the window across the room as she drained the welcoming words for the summer in one year and out the other.

Suzukiyama Crystal, or Roze as she was better known, was sitting with her best friend Jezz as she patiently waited for the time where she could race to the field against the many other competitive players that had gathered at Camp Inazuma.

Her dark blue eyes deeper than ocean blue drowning the words from Daisuke's mouth and in to the mists of her mind. A black ribbon with stars tied her waist length hair into a ponytail. She wore a plain white shirt with bright red sleeves which matched nicely with her loose jeans and white sneakers.

Beside her, Roze's best friend Jezz sat in a similar position as Roze with his head leaning on a hand that balanced it as he stared out the window, wondering when their first soccer game would be.

Kuroki Jezzaki, or Jezz as he was better known was also trying his best to let the boring introduction quickly move past him as he watched the birds fly past the window outside. His calm blue eyes, glistened as he created shapes in the clouds that passed in the sky. His short charcoal black hair, quite similar to the style of Fideo's, had become quite messy over time as he constantly pushed his hand through his hair, pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

He wore a white polo shirt, unbuttoned as it revealed a darker grey shirt on the inside, and matched nicely with his loose pants and blue sneakers.

"Hey Roze?" He whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer do you think this will take?"

Roze shrugged as she looked at the clock that was on the wall across from them. "I doubt it would take much longer."

As if on cue, Daisuke finished up his final words, thanking the staff and the campers at present. And with that, he dismissed all the campers, telling them they were free to do what they liked for the rest of the afternoon and that real camp activities would start tomorrow.

"What do you think we should do Jezz?" Roze asked him as they both left the main hall.

Both have been here the previous year, and they knew there was a lot of thing to do.

"GUESS WHO?"

A voice yelled at them and both their eyes were suddenly covered by two pairs of skater gloved hands.

"TSURUMI!" both Jezz and Roze yelled at the same time and the twins removed their hands and before they knew it both were glomped in the twins hug.

"Roze!" Zazie yelled.

"Jezz!" Remi said in the exact tone of voice.

"WE MISSED YOU!" they said in unison.

"Alright… alright… enough with the hugs," Roze said trying to push Zazie of her.

"Come on Roze, you know you missed me!" Zazie said hugging her more.

"Alright Tsurumi, off her!" Jezz said.

After hearing his last name, Zazie immediately let go of Roze, knowing how protective he was over Roze, even if they were friends.

It was soon forgotten, when the other three had burst into conversation about what they had missed since the last camp. Being great friends, especially being old cabin mates meant that Jezz and Roze had finally found something to do. All four had gone the year before, both being in the same A Cabin.

The four decided to walk back to the Tsurumi's cabin to talk some more and maybe introduce the two, Hannah or even Daiki if wasn't hanging out with the Kazuo's when a figure ran into the four.

"Hikari! Are you alright?" The twins said in unison.

She jumped right up noting how fine she was, "Have any of you seen my brother… he's run off AGAIN!"

The four shrugged stating they hadn't seen him.

"The number of times Ichi decides to wander off…," she muttered as she ran odd in high speed search for her brother once again.

"Well… speed must really run in their family" The twins said as the four watched her run off.

* * *

><p>Hikari ran as she noticed the familiar teal hair the peaked in the distance of the B-1 Cabin. She saw her brother sitting with four other campers sitting outside the cabin, talking and enjoying the rays of the sun.<p>

"ICHI!"

Five heads shot up at the sound of Kazemaru's name being called out.

"Here it comes…" Kazemaru muttered. Unfortunately for him Hikari heard his mutter.

"Ichi, you swapped my bag with yours… again." Hikari told her brother.

"Oh sorry… we seriously need to get different bags," he laughed.

"Anyway, this is Endou Mamoru, Fubuki Shirou, Kidou Yuuto and Gouenji Shuuya," Kazemaru introduced his new friends. "They are member of the B-1 cabin."

He turned to the four, "This is my little sister, Hikari."

"TWIN sister," Hikari emphasised. "Just because you are older than me by fifteen minutes, doesn't mean I'm lit-"

"Actually it does…" Kidou interrupted stating the obvious, "And speaking of little sisters, I need to go check up on my own," He smiled as he waved goodbye to the five.

Kazemaru turned to the Hikari, "Do you mind talking these three while I get your bag from my cabin?"

Hikari nodded as she watched her brother ran off.

"Nice to meet you Hikari!" Endou jumped at the chance to meet his new friend. "I'm En-

"ENDOU MAMORU!" a familiar voice once again rang through the B section cabins. "GET HERE NOW."

"Oh crud… what did I do now?" He got up to follow the voice, Fubuki following him as Endou had asked him to come. For support? He'd never know as the two leaving, left Hikari and Gouenji in awkward silence.

The awkward silence lasted for a good two minutes before both of them tried break it.

"So…" they said at the same time before blushing, looking down and returning to deep silence.

"So… uh… Gouenji," He looked up at her.

"Y-you like soccer?" She asked before immediately regretting it.

"_Man that was stupid…. We're at a soccer camp, of course he likes soccer." _She thought as he awaited his reply.

"Ah…y-yeah," Gouenji gave her a heart-warming but nervous smile.

Was he just as nervous as she was? Her thoughts circled around her head like a whirlwind approaching high speed before landing on a question she could ask him.

"S-so what position you play?"

"Forward."

It took a bit of stuttering a nerve wracked smiles before they finally found comfort in their conversation and before long they were talking as if they were good friends.

Gouenji looked at his watch, before realising they had been talking for a good hour. Both of them stood up as the sun had started to come down as night time became closer

"Umm…I promised I'd meet a friend by the lake at five thirty… do you mind if I can talk to you again later?" Gouenji gave another heart-warming smile at her.

The same smile cause her heart to erupt into a million fluttering butterflies, "I'd like that."

Gouenji leaned forward and gave her an awkward hug. They both smiled once more as they said goodbye, and Hikari watched Gouenji till he was out of sight.

Hikari let the peaceful silence flow through her until it was abruptly interrupted by a certain eavesdropper.

"Ooooh….. Hikari and Shuuya up the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- OW!"

Hikari elbowed Kazemaru in the stomach halting his song of love. "Say that one more time and the pain shall be worse."

Kazemaru cringed knowing his sister could actually do worse than that.

"Come one Hikari… It's not every day when my little sister finally finds her true lo-ow," Kazemaru grabbed a hold of his foot which Hikari had stepped on. Thank god she wasn't a player who wore cleats, otherwise the pain could have resulted to more than bruising.

"For the last time TWIN!" She yelled at him once more. "And speaking of which… you don't go looking for my bag FOR A WHOLE HOUR! It is only the first day, bags couldn't have gone that quickly."

He handed her her bag as she gave him his. "But I didn't want to break my sister's alone time with Shuuy-"

"SHUTTUP!" she yelled at him once more threatening to elbow him.

"Alright, I'm stopping I'm stopping!" Kazemaru put both hands up in defeat.

"Speaking of an hour…" Kazemaru said quickly changing the subject. "What happened to Endou?" I heard his grandfather yelling for him, but I don't think he would take this long."

"Who knows brother? Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>Tripp: So you'll probably know from the end of that chapter who will be in the beginning of next chapter heh.<strong>

**TnT: Sooo many twins in this story!**

**Tripp: Sorry guys, you ain't special anymore hah**

**TnT: But you still love us.**

**Tripp: True, True**

**Taiki: Till next time folks! **


	9. Burn and Gazelle

Only two days since I posted the last chapter and here we are with the next!

TnT: Tripp doesn't own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story and us. OCs go to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Burn and Gazelle<strong>

Endou gulped as his hand hovered steadily over the door of the main office where his grandfather. What was this? The atmosphere felt as if he weren't careful, the doorknob could shock the life out of him when he wasn't expecting it. But it was only his grandpa, why did he always feel scared of him whenever he heard his name yelled across the camp grounds? Musta have been the reason his mother let him stay here was because his grandpa was the one who could really control him

"E-Endou-kun, are you alright,"

Fubuki's voice shook him just as he spaced out. Thank god for that, his grandpa didn't like to wait for long periods of time.

"Yeah, sorry about that Fubuki… sort of just spaced out a bit there," Endou sweatdropped as he turned the doorknob and walked inside the oh too familiar office where his grandpa was sitting on his desk waiting for him.

He held his hands up in defeat, just like anytime when he got told off, "Lay it on me,"

Daisuke paced around him making the wooden floors of the office creak as he took each and every step. The unexpected creaking almost made Fubuki jump in surprise but Endou was used to the distracting sensation.

"Tell me Mamoru… what is the number one rule at Camp Inazuma?" He spoke with a firm voice.

Endou's mind circled in round a bouts endlessly trying to find an answer– do you think he ever paid attention?

"Umm… you're not allowed seconds during meal times?" Endou said unsurely.

Daisuke stopped himself from facepalming before saying, "The other rule number one."

"You're umm… not… umm… LIGHTS OUT AFTER TEN!" He said knowing he got the answer right – which unfortunately he was far from it.

"Did you listen to a word I said last week?"

"Well I do admit everyone almost fell asleep when you read every rule out in the opening ceremony."

Fubuki stifled a giggle. As much as serious a matter this was, Endou was always so oblivious.

"I said last week, not last hour." Daisuke said obviously trying to avoid the comment is grandson had made.

"Ohh… you mean the cabins may only be one gender cabins rule… so what about it?"

Relieved that he had finally got it Daisuke swapped his mind back round to what he was angry about in the first place. Walking to his desk, Endou saw him grab several familiar pieces of paper.

"Tell me Mamoru, what do you think is wrong with some of these cabins that YOU sorted out." Daisuke held the pieces of paper up in front of him.

It took Endou five whole minutes before he could connect what he did wrong.

_Toritsuna Karuasu_ in the same cabin as _Hasegawa Megumi_!

_Fubuki Hannah_ in the same cabin as the_ Tsurumi twins_ and_ Daiki Kaito_!

And that wasn't the end of it! There were even more girls in the same cabin with boys and vice versa. How did he not catch on to that? Well he did focus _a little _bit more in sorting out the B cabins that caring about the others… even so it_ technically_ still his fault…

"Ahh well I guessed I can't be helped when all you cared about was sorting the ones in your team and cabin. And well things do change once in a while."

"_Sorting the ones in your team and cabin?"_ Fubuki thought,_ "Wait? Endou sorted out our team and cabin?"_

"So I'm not in trouble?" Endou questioned Daisuke hoping he could escape another one of his grandfather's treacherous punishments.

"Just kitchen duty, for a week," Daisuke smiled at him.

Endou mumbled as he started to walk out of the office, "…grandpa… such a Dumbledor sometimes…"

"You just it bumped to two weeks," Daisuke smiled at him once more and without another word Endou ran off to stop himself from earning another week of disgusting duty.

Daisuke chuckled as he looked at Fubuki whom Endou had left behind. "Between you and me, I'll cut it down early, Endou is quite usless in the kitchen,"

Fubuki let out a small laugh and nodded telling Daisuke that it was between the both of them only.

"Now run along Fubuki," Daisuke said patting his shoulder. "Don't want to miss on Mamoru getting into any more trouble do we?"

* * *

><p>"BHAHAHA!" Burn was practically rolling on the floor clutching his stomach as he watched Gazelle agitatedly look in every direction as the two of them plus Midorikawa and Hiroto walked to visit and see what the biggest field looked like.<p>

Gazelle kicked him in the stomach as Burn was rolling on the floor. "Seriously, SHUT UP! She could be anywhere… You think you can get away from her at school then she comes to the soccer camp on my dreams and follows me here too… WHAT SANE PERSON DOES THAT!"

"Umm… she does," Burn said matter of factly before bursting out in laughter once more.

"Who are you talking about?" Hiroto eyed the pair as they reached halfway point.

"Tch annoying girl…" Gazelle mumbled. "She's from the same school as Burn and I... and now she's here"

Burn sniggered, "Well… Fujisaki Mimiru's her real name but Gazelle and I call her annoying girl… nickname explains it all."

Midorikawa laughed at the two, "What exactly makes her annoying?"

"She follows me everywhere… and by everywhere I actually mean EVERYWHERE!" Gazelle exclaimed. Not to mention, whenever she follows me, she brings her camera, pops out of nowhere and TAKES PICTURES OF ME."

"In other words…" Burn said, "She's Gazelle's personal stalker."

Midorikawa started to giggle, "Everywhere Gazelle…? E-even… even in the showers?

Midorikawa, Burn and Hiroto immediately started howling with laughter and Gazelle turned as red as a the tomato sauce he had with his chips for lunch

"SHUDDUP!" He yelled, hitting all three of them in the head.

"You say this now and you've probably jinxed me," Gazelle said pointing at Midorikawa, "If I get a creeper next time I'm in the showers it'll all be on you Reize! I don't want the first thing to happen when I get home from camp is me logging on to facebook and seeing naked pictures of me in the showers!"

The three's laughter increased and for such a cold person like Gazelle, his face was hotter than the tulip that grew on Burn's head.

"Guys… chill look there's the like up ahead!" Hiroto yelled.

The four ran towards the big, beautiful field and they looked in awe at the stunning view from where they were standing.

Although they hadn't seen the smaller practise fields yet, the field was even bigger than any field they had seen eye to eye. The grass was newly mowed and the field outlines newly sprayed a solid white.

"To think we'll be playing on this field on Friday," Burn said as he admired the sunset that was happening on the other end of the field.

"I can't wait for the B section's first game!" Midorikawa said excitedly and the three nodded as the continued to admire the field.

"Come on you guys, we better get going… its almost dark." Gazelle said as he turned around and started heading back down the mountain to the main camp grounds.

"Aww… is someone afraid of the dark," Burn said in a babyish tone.

"More like his stalker," Hiroto sniggered and the three of them started laughing once more.

**"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!"**

* * *

><p>His violet eyes followed the ball as he chucked it up and down towards the ceiling while lying on his bed in the top bunk.<p>

"Hey Sura?"

Karasu was very happy about one thing when he had arrived at Camp Inazuma this summer. Whoever had sorted the cabins this year had done an excellent job of sorting his cabin out. This year he was placed with three friends as his cabin mates.

He looked down to see a pair of hazel eyes looking up at him through her pair of brown framed glasses.

"Yeah Yuri?"

Saitoh Yuria was a new camper at Camp Inazuma this year but she's a childhood friend of Karasu and as known him for years.

Along with her hazel eyes and glasses, her hair tied into a high ponytail with bangs was thick and she wore two green bobby pins on either side of her head.

"Are you ok… you seem to be spacing out a lot today," she said concerned.

Misa's voice echoed in his mind, _"No buts… EVERYONE can see you guys like each other… just ask Fuyuka out when we come back home."_

"Sura… you there?" Yuria said waving her hand in front of him and Karasu shook his head out of his daze. "See what I mean?"

"Sorry Yuri… I've just had a lot of things on my mind," Karasu rubbed the back off his neck nervously.

"Things that make you go swimming in just your jeans?" Yuri laughed, "Don't think I don't know, Misa told me after lunch… next time you go swimming though use your actual swimming gear."

"Heh yeah I'll be sure of that…" Karasu replied.

"Anyway, Megumi is almost done with the bathroom and I'm already in my PJs so you can go in when she's done."

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened at the fifteen year old walked out in her pyjamas.

"Sura, bathroom's free!" She yelled and as fast as you could say soccer, he'd grabbed his pyjamas and ran into the bathroom."

Megumi looked at Yuria with a confused look on her face. "It's a boys' thing," Yuria stated.

"Running into the bathroom the minute it's free?" Megumi questioned.

"Yup… pretty much," Yuria replied calmly while still laughing on the inside.

Megumi was the main manager of the E section cabins specializing as the food manager. She met Karasu in the previous year when she was fourteen and both were in the E section cabins. She had beautiful blue eyes and long black hair which was still wet from the shower she had taken.

It had barely been ten minutes before the bathroom door opened once again and Karasu was out of the bathroom in pyjamas and hair almost dried.

"So… what is it with boys being quick in the bathroom?" Megumi asked curiously.

Karasu obviously not hearing what had just been said replied with a "Huh?" before clambering to his bunk.

"Night!" he said before he pulled the covers and tried to sleep – no questions asked.

Yuria laughed as he went straight to bed before turning to Megumi. "I'm gonna go out and see if there's any food in the kitchen. It's not ten yet I'm a bit hungry."

"Okay," Megumi said, "If you see Ara-kun, tell him to come back soon… and that the bathroom is free."

The two laughed at their newly found inside joke as Yuria headed to the door.

"YURI DON'T YOU DARE TRY COOK ANYTHING!" Karasu yelled in his sleep.

Yuri laughed at her childhood friend's usual sleep talking as she left the cabin.

**BAM!**

She didn't get far before she walked into an unknown shadow.


	10. Fudou Akio

**So first chapter of CI of 2012 and first chapter for a long time! After my last chapter of 'Forgetting You' I went into deep planning for my three main stories and I'm finally back with the next chapter of Camp Inazuma!**

**Also remember about that offer I made to draw people's OCs, look at the bottom for more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, just the Kazuo Twins. OCs belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Fudou Akio: Night Time Wanderers <strong>

A soft breeze gently blew the leaves of the trees that surrounded the campgrounds, the moon high up in the night sky looking down on the many cabins scattered around the place. A soft 'crunch' was heard as a shoe trampled the leaf, breaking it to many pieces.

Sure the rules were: "Light's out at ten," and "Punishment for those caught wandering outside their bedrooms after curfew" but that didn't stop a few midnight roamers who would spend some nights exploring the 'creepier' parts of the camp just before the clock struck twelve and the moon was high in the sky.

You think you'd keep far from Inazuma Forest at this time of night? Well you're wrong about that. Some daring new souls would be dared by the older campers, while to some of the older campers, Inazuma Forest was somewhere in the camp where they would find the peace and quiet that was hard to find at the actual camp grounds.

The moon reflected an image deep in the darkness of the black pupils in her white eyes as she watched the giant full sphere of cheese glancing above her. Sitting on the cliff on the other side of Inazuma Forest, a girl of thirteen glanced at the moon in deep thought. A mysterious aura surrounded her like a mist of unfamiliarity as the wind softly blew her long, pale pink hair done up in nine French-plaits. Long purple t-shirt, faded jeans, along with a teal jacket she wore but her feet were bare. The blue emperor Scorpion which sat on her left shoulder, intimidating as it looked to others, joined her in relaxed thought on the cliff.

A soft rustle from the bushes behind her and her instincts sparked up. The deep bush in front of her, covered up her sight as she looked around for the presence that had disturbed her midnight peace and quiet time for thinking. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Even the slightest rustle in the leaves had perked up her senses.

Looking up above her she noticed a small sparrow looking down at her curiously from a branch above. She held out her arm calling to the small bird and the sparrow flew down and sat on her arm.

"Is there someone else is in the forest? Have you seen anyone?" She asked the bird. Of course she knew the sparrow wasn't the cause of the rustle, she could just tell it wasn't.

"_Yes Young Miss,"_ The sparrows head turned curiously at the forest, _"There were other humans Young Miss, running around the forests." _

She smiled softly to the sparrow before it flew off, "Thank You,"

She sighed, she was not going to be at peace with her thoughts tonight. Leaving the cliff, she jumped up high into the trees and disappeared into the thick forest.

* * *

><p><em>Yuri laughed at her childhood friend's usual sleep talking as she left the cabin.<em>

_BAM!_

_She didn't get far before she walked into an unknown shadow._

She fell from the impact of the shadow and hearing her glasses clatter to the floor her hands searched widely on the floor for them.

"Gomen, gomen," the voice said as it helped her up and handed her the glasses that had fell to the ground.

With her glasses back on the bridge of her nose she found herself staring at a tall boy about her age with two red striped on his cheeks and had hair that reminded her of a lion.

"Ahh it's ok, it was my fault, I was really hungry and I was walking to the kitchen so fast I wasn't looking where I was going," she laughed a stale laugh.

"No seriously, it was my fault, I should watch where I'm walking," the boy smiled at her, "but I'm going to the kitchen too, I was also a bit hungry, mind if I join you."

"Sure," Although she was glad to have companion walk with her to the dark empty kitchen at this time of night, this was the first time she had hung round a boy apart from Kasura.

"I'm Genda by the way," the boy smiled at her. She could have sworn a faint blush on the boy cheeks but it was questionable in the dim lighting the camp ground had at this time of night.

"Nice to meet you Genda-kun, I'm Saitoh Yuria."

* * *

><p>"Urgh… boys these days…"<p>

She didn't care at all the it was past curfew, but after what her new cabin mates did to her, she just needed to get away from them.

Twelve year old, Ninomiya Anna sped walked in no particular direction. Her objective? To get as far as she could from those boy she were to call 'cabin mates' for the rest of the summer, then saunters back into the cabin when they were asleep.

Strands of her long, dark hair which had been done up in a braid crown slightly lifted with the soft night time breeze and her straight fringe shadowed her glaring electric blue eyes which watched her feet walk her to wherever they were taking her.

She could hear Dylan Keith's voice echo farther and farther away into the distance, "Come on Nino, it was only a joke!"

Two of the four American new kids, Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith had played a prank on her, and unless it wasn't obvious, they'd cross the line – way farther than what they should have.

Oh why couldn't she have roomed with Renaku-san or even Shizuka-san this year? Even Karasu-san would've been a better roommate compared to the other boys she was staying with for her third summer.

She admitted that Shizuka-san boyfriend, Edgar Valtinas was fine enough, even if he did hog the bathroom for an hour every morning to do his hair. But Keith and Kruger? She hadn't even been able to last the first night with their pranks let alone lasting the three months with them? She'd gladly trade her room for even three months of kitchen duty – and believe me, no one wanted that job.

I mean, Kruger and Keith didn't seem as bad as when the Kazuo twins played pranks, but after they stole and hid her suitcase – she'd had it with them.

"Tsk tsk tsk Nino, I'm surprised to find you, wandering the camp grounds at the time at night."

Her head quickly jolted up but she kept the glare on her face eying her one and only rival leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here, Fudou?" she hissed at him.

"Attending this soccer camp, what else does it look like?"

Ninomiya was prepared to lash out another comment but instead, ignored him and started to walk away from him.

"Come on Nino! I haven't seen you for years and you ignore me? Come on, don't you miss seeing your favourite childhood friend?" he said as he caught up to her and stood in front of her to stop her walking away from him.

"Maybe when you cut off your hair, your maturity left with it." Ninomiya's only answer was a strong punch in the arm, "Not like you had any there in the first place."

She shoved passed him hoping he wouldn't follow her once more. Maybe she would have lost him by the time she got up to the lake.

"Jeez Nino, if that's how you treat me, I wonder what's Kidou-kun's present." He rubbed his arm hoping to ease the pain. Ninomiya may have been only two years younger than him but her punches were harder than ever.

Ninomiya halted to a stop one foot to the hilly path towards the lake.

"Kidou's here? Kidou Yuuto?" It was only a whisper but Fudou was still able to hear it.

"No the other Kidou and Haruna, Jeez how many Kidou's do we both know?"

"They're here in this camp?" Ninomiya ran up to him shaking his shoulders back and forth, "TELL ME FUDOU, KIDOU-SAN AND HARUNA-CHAN ARE HERE."

"Shut up!" Fudou yelled quietly hoping not to wake anyone else, "And yes they're here, though he probably won't remember you. I had to re-introduce Kidou to my wonderful presence and he still didn't remember me. I mean come on! Four years isn't THAT long."

"Well of course he wouldn't remember your 'wonderful presence'; you had none in the first place."

"SHUT UP NINOMIYA,"

"No you shut up," she punched him one more time on the arm. "Your voice is so loud, even people in New Zealand could hear you right now!"

The two glared at each other once more, fire burning in their eyes. They may have been apart from Fudou for four years but that didn't mean their rivalry had died while she had been in America. Their regenerating rivalry only came to a pause when they heard something (or rather someone) cough from behind him.

"And if New Zealand could hear you, so could I."

The two rivals could only gulp as they came face to face with Endou Daisuke.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you're here Genda-kun, I'm absolutely hopeless at cooking"<p>

The two had gotten so caught up in their hunger they had decided to take some of the ingredients and decided to bake a batch of cookies – yes cookies in the middle of the night.

Sure the campers were allowed to cook things when they wanted, but in the middle of the night?

"Hey Yuri-chan," Genda smirked with some cookie dough in behind his back on his finger.

Yuria turned around to ask what Genda wanted but before she could react, Genda had placed a huge fingerload of cookie dough on her cheek.

"I think you have something on your nose," he laughed at the now cookie stained Yuria.

"Genda-kun," she screeched at the older boy who laughed as he tried to avoid the girl from putting cookie dough on him.

Their dough fight had gone on for who knows how long, but before time the two of them had dough sticking from their hair, all over their clothes and faces, not to mention the mess they had made in the kitchen.

"Sorry Yuri-chan," Genda laughed as they both tried to get the dough out of each other's hair."

"It's okay Genda-kun," she laughed at Genda's bad attempt to get the dough out of his own hair and Genda blushed when she got the last piece of dough out of her hair. "I think it's best we should clean up the mess here first though."

The two of them lent down to cleaning spray from the bottom cupboard but as Genda stepped forward and leaned down his foot slipped on a puddle of water which he clearly did not see before causing him to slip and head on collided with Yuria.

At the impact Yuria had closed her eyes but the minute she had opened them, a pair of greyish blue eyes stared back down.

Genda eyes widened realising that when he collided with Yuria, he fell on top of her in the most awkward position with only his arms holding him so that he was hovering above her.

His heart started to thump so loud he could hear it in his ears. Why did he feel this way, his stomach was fluttering with butterflies and his breath started to go stale.

Most of all, why couldn't he tear his eyes away from her lips? They looked so sweet and… kissable? As if her lips were like a magnet pulling him in, he started to lean in and Yuria's eyes widened noticing that Genda was leaning towards her, but it wasn't like she didn't want it to happen.

Just as their lips were about to touch a cough halted them to a stop.

"Well well well, have a few late night snackers do we?"

The two could only hear the faint ting of the oven notifying their cookies were baked as looked at the person who had coughed.

Endou Daisuke raised an eyebrow at two campers in the most awkward position and the two gulped in the face of the camp owners.

"_Oh man,"_ Genda thought to himself, _"Now what?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I usually write while listening to Ina-11 Music or a repeat of the Bakuman (Season 2), Major (Season 1) + Shaman King Theme songs on repeat but this time I did it while listening to Pokemon xD <strong>

**But for those of you who want me to draw their OCs**

**I got a new tumblr just for my anime/fanfiction/art stuff. Ages ago I asked if I should draw peoples OCs and stuff, well that offer is now available to be taken!**

**Just leave your request in my 'ask' and I may draw your OC. Also if you have any questions you wanna ask me, feel free to drop them in my 'Ask' as well. I always draw my answers. I'm not sure why I enjoy it but it was probably because I loved Digital Art more before I became a Fanfic writer.**

**Also I do graphics art as well and I can make banners for stories as well so feel free to ask! Link is on my profile!**


	11. Midorikawa Ryuuji

**So really gonna focus on my stories for the last two weeks before I go back to school. Marking this as the eleventh chapter in this fic but also marking this has the halfway point for this story. I've estimated around twenty-two chapters for this fic - if not more because I always decide to add in extra chapters here and there to make the story more interesting. I've got less than five more OCs that haven't been in the story yet but basically been waiting for 'the first practise' chapter because they'll fit in well there.**

**Also started doing OC FanArts this week! Quite a number of people have requested for me to draw there OC(s) and it's been epic fun. Only done one at the moment, it's on my profile and deviantART if you want to look at them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven just the Kazuo Twins and Takuto Ryota. OCs go to their rightful owners!**

**Taiki: YOU JUST TOLD EVERYONE TAKUTO WILL BE IN THIS FIC**

***Facepalms* Whoops**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"I just had to say it, didn't I?" Ninomiya grumbled as she started cracking a new batch of eggs into a bowl while beating and adding a pinch of salt, "The minute I say I'd rather have kitchen duty than have Kruger and Keith as my cabin mates, I GET KITCHEN DUTY… now where is my cabin exchange!"

"Sheesh Nino, will you just calm down already? At least you don't have to do the onions," Fudou said wiping another tear with the sleeve of his arm from over sniffing the onions.

"Fudou… this is all your fault," Ninomiya glared at him and pulled her arm back to punch him in the arm again.

He swiftly jumped back the minute Ninomiya had aimed her punch at him and held his hands up in the defence, "It was not!"

"Was so! If it wasn't for your big mouth then maaaybe I could have gotten some more of my precious sleep than have to wake up two hours earlier to make breakfast for two hundred campers!"

"Precious sleep my ass," Fudou snickered causing her to slap him on the shoulder. "Owww!"

"WHAT I SAY ABOUT KITCHEN?" A loud voice boomed from behind them causing the pair to jump, "When I say you cook the bacon and eggs, YOU COOK THE EGG AND BACON!"

The camp's cook, Umeko-san was a very … hmm what do you call it? A very strict woman – strict indeed, she was in her early forties with hair done up in a small pony. She wore a red apron a top her clothes which stretched a lot because she was quite plump. Umeko meaning plum child but Ninomiya had thought the name was missing the last 'p' in the meaning because she was more plump than a plum.

Ninomiya always thought she was a crazy woman. After her first year two years ago after causing a bit of mischief only ended with a small punishment of three days of kitchen duty. It was only small in turns of camp punishments but after that one year, she swore to never get into kitchen duty again. Not because doing kitchen duty was horrible, no, in fact helping out cooking the camp meals was fun (despite she had never been really good at cooking), it was the cook she always feared.

Ninomiya questioned why the cook stayed at Camp Inazuma. She always treated the punished students like her gym teacher would during Physical Education classes - always yelling at them like she had something against them. Camp was such a good pay perhaps?

"Don't stand like idiot monkey, COOK!" she glared at both Fudou and Ninomiya causing both to gulp before heading out to the main hall.

Fudou sniggered at the cook's 'off' sentences. He admitted that as much as he hated being forced into the kitchen, the cook's really off sentences were a good choice of fun imitation and laughter for afterwards. I mean, a sentence that was originally meant to be as serious as, "Don't stand like an idiot monkey," would never be the same after hearing the cook say it.

"Don't stand like idiot monkey," sniggered Fudou as the cook left and Ninomiya laughed at Fudou's bad impersonation of the cook.

Maybe hanging out with Fudou during kitchen duty wouldn't be so bad afterall.

* * *

><p>Genda blushed when Yuria accidentally walked into him in the main hall. After last night, just like Fudou and Ninomiya, Daisuke had given the two two weeks on kitchen duty. Not only that but the two hadn't said a word to each other since Daisuke had encountered the two in their awkward position from their late night cooking session.<p>

"S-sorry," Yuria said nervously as she let Genda pull her up from the floor, "Uhh it's ok Yuri-chan…i-it's not like I dropped the plates or anything."

Yuria blushed at the mention of her nickname as she watched Genda stacked the remaining plates at the start of the buffet table where the food would sit. It had been their job to make sure there was enough plates and utensils for the campers to grab when they went to line up to grab breakfast.

Genda rubbed the back of his neck not looking directly to her eyes. "Look… I-I'm sorry for getting you in trouble last night. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have gotten kitchen duty."

She looked at her feet shyly at the floor "I-it's ok Genda-kun, it was my fault too, not just yours."

"See Fudou, why can't you be A MAN like Genda over here and admit that it was your fault for getting us kitchen duty," Ninomiya interrupted as she slammed the door connecting the kitchen and main hall open and walked in carrying a large steel tray of scrambled eggs to put on the buffet table. Fudou followed cringing behind with a tray of bacon in his arms.

"Tch… I AM a man, Ninomiya… if you haven't noticed, I'm as manly as any living being could get!"

"Really? The explain to me why you screamed like a girl when you found out Umeko-san was standing behind you?" She raised her eyebrow at the Mohawked boy who had screamed after impersonating the cook before realising she had been standing behind her.

"I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!"

Genda rolled his eyes before pushing the two back into the kitchen, "Look if you want to fight, go fight while cooking the sausages and toasting the bread, Umeko-san won't be happy if she finds out you're not done."

The two simultaneously glared at him before retreating into the kitchen.

Genda's blush returned the moment he realised that it was just him and Yuria who were once again left in the room – alone.

He walked up to her and let out a small smile, "L-look… about what happened last night…."

Yuria could tell he was as obvious as she was, "W-what about last night?"

Although Yuria had gone back to looking at the 'interesting' floor, Genda was now looking straight at her.

"Y-you know how we almost…" He let his voice drift before reaching his arm out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I-I want to say… that I-,"

Was this is? Was Genda really going to confess to her?

"IwanttosaythatIli-…"

"GENDA! There you are…" he heard a voice call from behind him.

"I am gonna kill him…" Genda muttered to himself quietly, but Yuria had caught it.

As she and Genda turned around, Yuria had spotted an eye patched boy straight white hair that came down to his shoulders. Behind him trailed behind a shorter girl with light blue hair with end curls and pale coloured skin.

"Sakuma…" Genda gritted his teeth at his best friend who instantly noticed the lion haired boy's tenseness.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine," Sakuma replied, "I just so happen to wake up with only Kazemaru in the room and you and Fudou had mysteriously disappeared with both your beds in a mess… did you to have some sort of secret affair that you had to sneak away very early in the morning for?" Genda cringed at the sight, as far as he knew he was definitely not gay – as far as Sakuma had been implying.

Yuria stood a few feet away from the group feeling a bit… left out. Not only that, but the minute she watch Genda hug the girl behind Sakuma, it felt like her heart had started to tear a bit on the inside

"Morning Hanny, hope Saku here didn't wake you up too early,"

She watched as the three laughed, great… he knew her by her first name, not just that but a nickname with that. So much for the first guy she ever liked.

She was about to head back into the kitchen, maybe to avoid looking and Genda for the rest of camp when suddenly Genda had started dragging her towards the two.

"Yuri-chan, these are my best friends, Sakuma Jirou and Fubuki Hannah, well they're more like my siblings… but… uh… yeah," he had stuttered out the last bits.

So they were like his siblings? Maybe he did like her after all.

"So Yuri-chan, you should come sit with us!" Hannah said as she grabbed Yuria's hand glad she had found a new friend.

"Yeah, then you can tell us all about how you guys ended up in 'detention' together," Sakuma winked at Genda suggestively whose blush returned at the wink.

"Sakuma… you dirty minded… stop pulling Yuri-chan away, she was with me first." Genda ran after them, "AND IT'S NOT DENTENTION!"

* * *

><p>Midorikawa blinked as he eyed the familiar girl sitting on the table far left and centre with the other brown haired Italian boy talking while having a start on their breakfast.<p>

He softly nudged his best friend who stood in front of him in the cafeteria line who turned to look at him, a plate of egg in his hands.

"When you've got your food, grab Nagumo and Suzuno," Midorikawa said quickly, "Then we can go over a sit with Fideo-kun and Kobayashi-chan!"

Hiroto narrowed his eyes at smirked at Midorikawa, "Well mostly Kobayashi-chan, ne? Midorikawa?"

Midorikawa blushed dismissing the comment completely and grabbed his tray with his plate and headed towards their table.

"Kobayashi-chan, Fideo-kun!" Midorikawa greeted the two as he came towards their table. The two waved at him, greeting him full of morning smiles, "Hey, you mind if Hiro, I and our other cabin mates sit with you? All the other tables are full."

"Sure, there's plenty of room on this table," Fideo patted the seat beside him. As much as he wanted to sit next to Kobayashi, he knew it would be rude to dismiss the seat Fideo had offered so slowly but surely he walked towards the seat.

"Thaaaanks Fideo!" Hiroto swiped the seat quickly before Midorikawa could take another step.

Hiroto poked his tongue out at Midorikawa causing Fideo and Kobayashi to laugh, "You won't get anywhere with that speed Midorikawa." Midorikawa sighed, inwardly thanking Hiroto,

"Fine then, I'll just sit next to Kobayashi-chan!" he said in a fake angry voice poking his tongue back at him.

But just as he was about to sit next to her, a certain tulip head and company sat on that exact spot, "Thanks Reize… for saving me a spot of course!" he said winking at him.

Oh if only looks could kill, Burn would have been a goner. He dragged himself to sit between Hiroto and Gazelle while Hiroto introduced the other four to each other.

"So guys, ready for practise?"

First question of the day and the table was full of smirks and smiles. Heck they all knew they were pumped for the first day of practise - after all that's what they all came to Camp Inazuma for!

"Heck yeah…" Burn smirked and looked at the other five faces on the table, "First practise, next is the game!"

"But the game is on Friday which is three days from now," Gazelle frowned at him, "That feels way to long."

"I know!" Midorikawa sighed just as excited as the others were, "I wonder which team we'll play, I mean I hope we don't have to play you guys and the D Cabins first!"

"Even if we do, we'll sure to start this camp with the best first game ever!" Fideo smiled at him, "And besides, we'll have to play eventually."

"Maaan… I'm so pumped now," Hiroto shut his eyes in excitement and clenched his fists, "I wish the game was tomorrow!"

The six had become so fired up, so much they didn't hear the yells of Ninomiya which had silenced the quarter of the hall which was closest to the kitchen: "Fudou Akio! Get in the kitchen, RIGHT NOW!"

So fired up, they didn't see another pair of eyes staring at them from a distance at another table across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me eleven chapters to get through the first day and onto the second day *facepalm*. Anyway, next chapter is the teams' first practise! On with the games!<strong>


	12. Suzuno Fuusuke

**Gomenasai, was supposed to update one of my other stories like two weeks ago … but I kinda got distracted when a few friends kinda dragged me to play video games like TF2 and stuff. However, this isn't the only story I will be updating - FIRST UPDATE OF CAMP INAZUMA SINCE JANUARY!  
>Forgetting You update is also really close too as I promised I would update it on my birthday which is on Wednesday (But that's only if I can get the work I need to get done actually done – Cause I have my last week of school this week.)<strong>

**ALSO a number of people have been asking if I'm doing Fanfiction Awards this year, and since several people have asked, I think it would be cool to do it again, so I'll be uploading that as well!**

**So without further ado! I do not own Inazuma Eleven – but pretty sure we all do. Sorry for all the grammer and spelling mistakes, it is 3AM and I am half asleep.**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Fubuuukiiiiii!"

Fubuki shut his eyes tighter than they had already been. He wanted to yell at the voice calling to his name to go away but as much as he tried, he felt like he didn't have the power to.

"Fubuuukiiiiii!" Next to the voice calling in the darkness, he suddenly felt something prod his cheek repeatedly. It wasn't like it was painful… but more or less it was annoying him. Why would someone be waking him up this early on summer break?

"Summer break… wait…" he thought.

Fubuki groaned as the lids of his eyes came to an open. He cringed at the sudden brightness which had seemed to feel the room and he rubbed his eyes wiping the sleep from his eyes as his vision started to form more stable. His first thought was how his ceiling was staring at was definitely not the ceiling he had been waking up to at home.

"FU-BU-KI!" Fubuki shook himself out his thoughts as his cheek was prodded a third time.

Turning his head to his right he noticed Endou was standing on the stairs which connected from the lower bunk to the top bunk.

"OHAYO FUBUKI!" Endou grinned as Fubuki started to sit up on his bed and rubbed his eyes once more.

That's right.

He wasn't at home anymore.

He was at camp… a soccer camp… Camp Inazuma for a fact.

Fubuki let out a small smile as he noticed his energy filled team mate already dressed in sports gear ready to start the first day of soccer camp.

"Ohayo Endou," Fubuki greeted him before he let out a small yawn. Endou jumped from the bunk bed ladder and onto the cabin floor. That certain action had caused both Kidou and Gouenji to stir.

"We gotta get to breakfast pretty soon, then we can finally play sakka!" Endou let out a triumphant grin.

Fubuki looked at the clock in the middle of the cabin, "But Endou, we don't need to be there for another hour!"

"Yeah… but the faster we eat breakfast, the faster we can go to the field," he said jumping off the ladder and running back and forth from each bed trying to wake his other roommates up.

"KIDOU!"

"GOUENJI!"

"KIDOU!"

"GOUENJI!"

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" he prodded their cheeks the same way he done to Fubuki. Endou even attempted to take off Kidou's goggles which Endou was surprised he slept with them still on. With that, he pulled the goggles as far back from Kidou's face as far as it would go, then after a bit of distance, let go of them resulting in the goggles painfully smacking Kidou in the eyes.

"OWWW!" Kidou screamed in pain, "ENDOU!" He yelled before hiding under the covers.

Fubuki sworn he could have heard a growl from under Gouenji's covers and a pair of piercing red eyes under the duvet.

"Ehh… Endou…" Fubuki whimpered seeing that Endou was going to pull the covers off each of them – Goeunji first!

Of course when he did… he revealed a very angry Goenji sleeping in the fetal position his arms and legs wrapped around a pillow in the weirdest position ever.

"ENDOU!" Gouenji glared a glare that could kill as Endou took a picture of it on his phone and ran out yelling,

"ONE FOR THE SCRAP BOOK"

_The six had become so fired up, so much they didn't hear the yells of Ninomiya which had silenced the quarter of the hall which was closest to the kitchen: "Fudou Akio! Get in the kitchen, RIGHT NOW!" _

_So fired up, they didn't see another pair of eyes staring at their table from a distance at another table across the room._

A small gasp as two snowy white eyes connected with a certain striker's own snowy white hair.

"The perfection!" She let out a small squeal on the inside – she had finally found what she had been looking for.

The thirteen year old gasped as she brought her camera up to her eye. Adjusting the focus till it was just right and zooming up to the max, took several shots of a particular icy forward from the table across the room.

Fujisaki Mimiru, the girl of whom which Suzuno Fuusuke (or Gazelle-sama as she liked to call him) paranoid of was a new camper to Camp Inazuma hoping to be a soccer manager –of course for the one and only Gazelle-sama. Her silver hair fell down her back and with that she wore a black headband. A top a plain white shirt she wore a lighter blue shirt she with the words snow written on it with the finishing touches of a black mini skirt and blown boots.

However soon after arriving at the camp, she had discovered she was placed in the C section and her hopes of being even closer with Gazelle had plummeted down the road. But that didn't mean she gave up! Like her friends from back home said, "When you've got your eye on the man of your dreams, don't give up! And giving up she would not!"

"Oh Gazelle-sama… why must you be so perfect…" she sighed to herself.

She had to think of a good excuse to get herself away from managing her team and to come and watch Gazelle play with his team… even more, she hoped that the B team were playing against the C team first – the more she could see Gazelle the better.

Fujisaki almost dropped her fork as she fumbled to fine her vibrating phone in her skirt pocket and grinned when the screen lit up with a text message from her best friend Mei.

**Remember to take some hot, shirtless bod pics of Burn-sama for me – Mei**

HOT

SHIRTLESS

Oh god, she could almost drool at the thought - An image that would beat the rest of her collection. She could picture it now: The boys playing in the summer heat, so hot that they would take their shirts off.

But Gazelle…

Yes… Gazelle.

She could almost feel the sweat that dripped down the whole of his six pack, his hair would smell of sweat too, but in a good and attractive way.

Oh she couldn't wait to take pictures of that! Well of course she'd also have to take pictures of Mei's Burn-sama too. She couldn't fail to disappoint her best friend and her _slight_ obsession Nagumo Haruya.

"Eh… Mimi… are you ok?"

The boy next to her noticed she hadn't touched her food in the past ten minutes and was too busy looking like she was on cloud nine leading to her roommate worrying.

"Eh!?" Mimiru jumped out of her daydreams.

"You haven't touched your breakfast in ten minutes… are you alright?"

Mimiru turned, to see her roommate, Valentine Nozomi looking at her worriedly.

The fourteen year old prodded her in the shoulder to make sure she was fine, which in response, she nodded furiously and went back to eating her cereal.

For Nozomi, this was his second year at Camp Inazuma. The first time he went was with his twin sister Renaku. Yes, the same Valentine Renaku who belonged to the A group cabins. Just like Renaku, he had a pair of golden eyes which one eye was covered by an eye patch. Identically, he wore a long sleeved shirt under a black sleeveless hoodie and black pants. Unlike Ren, he tied his hair up with a red hair tie compared to his sister's blue. He was excited to come back to Camp Inazuma this year, however, for certain reasons refused to be in the same team and cabin group as his sister.

"NOZOMI!"

Endou grinned as he ran into the hall for breakfast.

"ENDOU!" He greeted him back seeing him run at complete speed before ducking under his table. Nozomi and Endou had shared the same cabin last year and were both pretty good friends and teammates.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ME!" he said as he slid underneath the table. Nozomi sweatdropped in the process as he saw two boys, one with platinum blond spikey hair and the other with dreadlocks, a blue cape and a pair of goggles. Another boy with snowy white spikey hair lagged shyly behind them.

Due to Kidou's sharp eyes, seeing a certain sweat dropping Nozomi and a slightly quivering table, the three walked up to the table.

"You haven't seen an orange headbanded hyper soccer freak have you," Kidou asked Nozomi who shivered in reply.

"N-no I h-haven't… there's no way I've seen Endou around this place…" he stuttered nervously.

"Damn.." Endou muttered. He was such an idiot… why did he choose to hide under Nozomi's table, he knew Nozomi was a terrible liar.

Gouenji grinned and kicked Endou's backside resulting in him running out from under the table…

"Owww! Gouenji!" Endou let out a whimper, "I said I was sorry,"

Kidou punched the goalkeeper in the shoulder, "Serves you right even AFTER we told you last night we don't like to get up early in the morning."

Endou only just whimpered once more in reply before walking off to find food. He indicated to Nozomi telling him he wanted to join them before grabbing a hold of a plate and cramming as much food into his plate as much as he could.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves," Gouenji politely told Nozomi, "My name is Goenji Shuuya, Cabin B-1"

He shook hands with him, "Valentine Nozomi, C-2, I'm guessing you guys are Endou's roommates?"

"Yep, my name's Kidou Yuuto," Kidou shook hands before motioning to Fubuki who had been quietly been observing the conversation, "This is Fubuki Shirou, our forth and final member of our cabin."

Fubuki gave him a polite shy smile which he returned with a big grin.

"It's really nice to meet you guys, sad we ain't in the same team, but at least we'll play against you eventually," Nozomi smiled, "Oh and this is my roommate Fujisaki Mimiru," he motioned to Mimiru who had gone back to Gazelle-dreamworld.

"Eh… our two other roommates Suzukiyama Crystal and Kuroki Jezzaki… well Roze and Jezz said they weren't hungry so who knows where they are right now," he shrugged as Endou came back with a pile of food.

After Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki, got their own food they said with Nozomi , Mimiru and Endou who had started discussing about the first soccer practise and who would be on their teams.

"Oh Endou, Nozomi, you've been to camp before, what's practise like?" Kidou asked them, Gouenji and Fubuki were eager to know what their perspective on it was to know how hard and how fun this camp would be.

Endou and Nozomi only grinned at each other before Endou told them,

"Oh you'll find out on our first practise."

**I know I said I would be putting the first practise in this chapter, however this chapter became too long and I had to cut it into two chapter instead. This was actually even longer than my usual word count for Camp Inazuma Chapters heh**

**After this week I'll be back to regularly uploading more fanfic chapters like I did last year, however I'll also be working on my youtube channel as well, but hopefully I should do both!**

**Till next time!**

**-Tripp**


End file.
